La odisea de la boda
by Hikari Andrea
Summary: Yamato y Sora deciden casarse, lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que pasarían para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, un poco de Takari y Michi.
1. La pedida

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota:** Nuevo fic. El primero 100% SORATO. Intento de comedia y romance. Espero que les guste porque a mi me divierte mucho escribirlo:) Cada capitulo será una nueva odisea para los protagonistas que pasaran de todo antes de poder llegar finalmente al gran día LA BODA. Saludos! Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**LA PEDIDA.**

En un pequeño departamento en la ciudad de Odaiba se encontraban reunidos dos hombres rubios y sus compañeros Digimon. El primero de ellos, el mayor, caminaba de un lado al otro nervioso mientras su rostro se empapaba por el sudor, el segundo, unos años más joven se reía del nerviosismo de su hermano mayor mientras los Digimon observaban la escena expectantes.

–Yamato estas mas empapado que Jyou después de que Gomamon hizo aquella piscina en su sala –se burló Gabumon mientras su compañero se echaba aire con una servilleta.

–Oh calla Gabumon, solo estoy nervioso–explicó el rubio que transpiraba por todos lados.

–Si sigues así Sora va a pensar que te fuiste de sauna sin ella –agregó Takeru al ver que su hermano no podía dejar de sudar.

Yamato miro su camisa que tenía manchas de sudor por doquier.

–Mierda tendré que cambiarme otra vez…es la quinta camisa en dos horas y esta era mi favorita–se quejó Yamato mientras se adentraba en el cuarto de su departamento a cambiarse por quinta ocasión.

–Parece mentira que tú seas el vocalista de una banda y que hayas dado cientos de conciertos hermano–agrego Takeru –Si te pones así por una chica…

– ¡No es solo una chica, Takeru! –Replicó el mayor desde la habitación – ¡Es mi futura esposa!

Y así como lo oyen, el atractivo rubio llamado Yamato Ishida está a punto de proponerle a su adorada novia Sora Takenouchi que se case con él. Ambos tienen veinticinco años y Yama cree que es el momento perfecto para el matrimonio. El chico hace prácticas para poder ser astronauta pues por ahora solo tiene un trabajo de escritorio mientras Sora que estudió diseño y trabaja para una de las mejores diseñadoras japonesas como su mano derecha.

Y después de que el futuro astronauta se cambiara la camisa una quinta vez salió a encontrarse con su hermano y los dos compañeros digitales.

–Te ves bien Yamato –le alagó Patamon.

–Gracias Patamon, pero la otra era la camisa perfecta– lloriqueó el rubio– ¡Esta ni se le compara!

–Ehh hermano…–habló Takeru –Son idénticas.

– ¿Estas ciego, a caso?–preguntó Yamato ofendido.

El menor volvió a mirar a su hermano por si acaso algún detalle se le había pasado pero no. Las dos camisas eran negras de manga corta y un corte regular. Simples pero elegantes. Yama suspiro.

–Tienen grandes diferencias hermanito– explicó– Esta es unos cuatro centímetros más corta y la tela, si sientes la tela veras que aquella era una 60% más suave–agregó como si esto fuera entendible para alguien más que el.

Pero como Takeru es muy inteligente prefirió seguirle la corriente a su querido hermanito mayor y hacer como que entendía perfectamente el porqué la cuarta camisa era 100 veces mejor que la quinta.

–Bien entonces creo que me voy. No quiero hacer esperar a Sora –dijo Ishida.

–Suerte –le desearon los dos Digimon.

– ¿Anillo? –preguntó Takeru.

–Listo –respondió Yamato sacando de su bolsillo una caja de terciopelo negra.

– ¿Discurso?

–Listo…Sora Takenouchi cásate conmigo eres luz de mi vida, la que alumbra esos días oscuros, no quiero nunca estar sin tu luz, iluminas mi…

– ¡Hermano! ¡Has vuelto a mirar las cartas de amor que le mando a Hikari!

–Jeje tal vez si…bueno era una bromita Takeru no te sulfures –se disculpó el mayor mientras ideaba un nuevo discurso matrimonial.

–Bueno… ¿Discurso de verdad Yamato?

–Eh…Sora Takenouchi gracias a ti he aprendido a amar y por eso quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Porque te amo y sin ti no se vivir, casaste conmigo.

–Perfecto –dijeron al unisonó los otros tres.

–Entonces… ¿Cómo voy Takeru? –preguntó el rubio mayor.

–Perfecto, si llegas rápido tal vez no parecerás Daisuke después de un partido de soccer gracias a tus problemas de transpiración.

–No te preocupes Yamato, siempre puedes usar el mantel para secarte –sugirió Gabumon.

Después de dedicarle una mirada de odio profundo y de despedirse una vez más, el rubio partió al restaurante donde había citado a su novia hace... ¡Hace veinticinco minutos!

Cuando Matt Ishida llego al lugar pudo ver a Sora en una mesa sola esperándole. Como era de costumbre su novia estaba hermosa, su cabello pelirrojo, ligeramente mas largo de cómo lo traia hace unos años, estaba perfectamente peinado y llevaba un vestido corto de color verde esmeralda ceñido a su figura haciéndola lucir preciosa.

–Amorcito perdona el retraso –habló el rubio sentándose y revisando su reflejo en el servilletero haber si el sudor no le ha traicionado.

–Yamato Ishida odio que seas impuntual –se quejó su novia haciendo un puchero.

–Perdóname pastelito se me ha hecho tarde por culpa de mi hermano.

–Ah sí fue por Takeru entonces no hay ningún problema –afirmó Sora sonriendo.

Yamato suspira aliviado mientras recuerda como su novia se empeña en consentir a su hermano menor.

– ¿Pedimos de comer?

–Claro, muero de hambre –mintió el rubio.

Después de que les sirvieran una abundante comida, ya que claro Matt pagaba, el chico se preparó para la pregunta de su vida, una que llevaba esperando hacer ya varios meses, la que lo ponía tan nervioso y lo hacía transpirar como cerdo. Tomó aire profundamente y la miro con cariño.

–Sora Takenouchi…–empezó – gracias a ti he aprendido a...

– ¡Yama, mira son mis padres!–exclamó la pelirroja señalando a un matrimonio que iba entrando por la puerta e interrumpiendo cruelmente al rubio.

El rubio bufó molesto mientras veía a sus adorables suegros –que en este momento de adorables no tenían nada –acercarse a su mesa a saludar.

La madre de Sora le saludó cordialmente y son una sonrisa mientras su padre le miraba con cara de "Toca alguna parte del cuerpecito de mi Sora bajo la mesa y estás muerto" afortunadamente para el rubio los padres de su novia fueron hacia la zona exterior del lugar dándole a las dos parejas privacidad.

– ¿Qué me decías mi amor? –preguntó Sora tomándolo de la mano.

–Eh… pues te decía que gracias a ti he aprendido a amar y por eso quie…

– ¡Yamato, Sora, que sorpresa! –exclamó una voz tras ellos.

Ahí parado estaba Taichi Yagami en todo su esplendor. Después de que Yamato pudiera dedicarle la mirada más gélida de su repertorio el castaño se sentó en su mesa.

–Taichi ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sora sonriéndole.

–Pues nada he quedado de verme con una linda chica para cenar –explicó el moreno con una cara de bobo enamorado.

– ¿Quién? ¿Tu abuela?

–Pues mira Yamato para informarte que con mi querida abuelita como mañana. Hoy espero a una cita– replica Tai a su amigo rubio.

–Que bien que tengas una cita Tai, me alegro –dice Sora mientras le toma de la mano.

–Gracias Sora.

Ishida solo puede usar su mirada de odio #24 mientras se pregunta porque jamás entenderá el vínculo de amistad que hay entre esos dos.

–Eh Taichi ¿Podemos ir al baño un momento? –pregunta Matt insinuante.

–Yamato que las que van al baño juntas son las chicas no seas marica –se burló el castaño que recibió la mirada #41

–Solo ven, gran inepto.

Y después de que ambos llegaran al baño de hombres Yamato le dejo muy clara la situación.

– ¡Vete imbécil y llévate a tu cita a otro restaurante que no quiero que todo esto pase frente a las narices de mis suegros y de ti inepto! –exclamó el rubio.

–Eh, si te explicaras…

–Que se lo voy a pedir idiota.

– ¿Pedir? ¿Le pedirás a Sora también que se vaya? Porque de ser así déjame decirte lo mal novio que eres…

–No seas tonto Tai, le pediré matrimonio.

– ¡QUE! ¿Cómo no me informas de algo así? –preguntó Yagami ofendido.

–Te lo comente. Seis veces de hecho… –recordó Ishida con frustración.

–Ah tal vez estaba dormido.

–Tenias los ojos abiertos, Taichi –replicó.

– ¿Nunca has visto a nadie dormir con los ojos abiertos Yamato? En qué mundo vives… –se quejó el moreno.

–Que también de mande un correo y te lo platique por teléfono… ¡Como vas a decir que no sabias idiota! –bramo con molestia

–Bueno lo siento, olvido las cosas con facilidad…eh… ¿Como era tu nombre?

– ¡Idiota!–exclamó Yamato harto de escuchar las tonterías de su amigo no sin antes dedicarle una mirada #17.

Regreso a la mesa con Sora y para su alivio Taichi se despidió y partió con su dichosa cita que por cierto era una guapa chica francesa, hay que decir que era la cuarta chica de Francia con la que intentaba salir (A saber el trauma que le haya causado la francesita esa rubia que todos conocimos en 02).

–Sora te amo –dijo Yamato mirando fijamente a los ojos de su novia

–Te amo también Yama –respondió besándolo en la mejilla.

–Sora Takenouchi… gracias a ti he aprendido a amar y…

–Cielo, tienes... –interrumpió la pelirroja

– ¡Joder Sora, vas a dejar que termine mi romántica proposición o tendré que tirar este anillo de mierda al WC cuando acabe la noche!–bramó Yamato furioso mientras el restaurante entero les miraba.

– ¿De qué anillo hablas Matt? Yo solo iba a decirte que tienes una arañita en el pelo –dijo Sora un poco ofendida.

– ¡Ah mi pelo! ¡Quítala! –volvió a gritar el exentico rubio atrayendo nuevamente la atención.

Su novia le revolvió el pelo tirando al insecto y por fin la paz reino nuevamente en esa mesa, hasta que Sora recordó las palabras de su novio.

– ¿A qué proposición te referías, caramelito?

–Pues esto no salió como planee –empezó el de ojos azules– Pero ahí va. Había preparado un discurso genial pero se me ha olvidado de pronto…Sora sabes que eres lo mas importante en mi vida y quiero que así siga siendo para siempre. Te amo como jamás pensé poder amar a alguien y aunque por mucho tiempo tuve miedo gracias a ti pude superarlo y ahora puedo decírtelo sin ningún temor. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo…Sora cásate conmigo.

La sorpresa era evidente en el rostro de Takenouchi cuando su novio se arrodillo y saco de su bolsillo una caja aterciopelada y al abrirla justo frente a Sora este mostro un anillo reluciente con un precioso diamante en medio no muy grande y con dos más pequeños a los lados tenía grabada la inscripción "Por siempre"

– ¿Qué dices Sora? –preguntó el rubio al ver las lagrimas en los ojos de la pelirroja.

– ¿Qué digo? ¡Pues que si obviamente! –exclamó lanzándose a brazos de su novio en un ferviente beso que los hizo car a ambos al suelo y ser el centro de atención una vez más.

Y después de esa noche –y de que el señor Takenouchi decidiera practicarle una llave tras verlo en el piso besando a su hija –Yamato Ishida consiguió su propósito, Sora iba a ser su esposa.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que esta boda no había hecho más que comenzar y que los problemas que habían tenido que pasar para que finalmente ese anillo terminara en el dedo de Sora no eran nada comparados con los que vendrían.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Si llegaste hasta aqui y te gusto deja un review, si no te gusto pues tambien deja uno para que me digas que NO te gusto:) saludos a todos, que anden muy bien!


	2. Las compras

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota:** Nuevo capitulo. Primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todos los que comentaron en el primer capitulo, me hace mucha ilusión que les guste y como muchos lo pidieron actualice rapido:) En este capitulo veremos como nuestros protagonistas se las arreglan para sobrevivir a la compra de sus respectivos trajes. ¡Disfruten!

A**claracion: **Quiero dejar bien claro que no estoy muy informada de como se celebran las bodas en japón, bueno despues de todo es una religion diferente y tienen costumbres tambien muy diferentes a las de mi país asi que si eres muy observador o quisquilloso y quieres ver aqui una boda tradicional japonesa siento decirte que no soy de japón y no tengo idea como sean sus bodas asi que lo hare mas o menos como una boda americana, creo que asi es mas entendible para mi y para todos. Una disculpa si esto le molesta a alguien, Saludos.

* * *

**LAS COMPRAS.**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde que Yamato y Sora se habían comprometido por lo que faltaban dos más para su tan esperada boda.

Todos lo habían tomado de maravilla, excepto Takeru y Hikari al enterarse que Sora quería que fueran el paje y la niña de las flores respectivamente. Tras alegar que ya no eran niños y provocar en Takenouchi un llanto incontrolable al notar que se estaba volviendo vieja los relevo de sus labores y entonces ellos también se encontraban felices por la pareja.

Ese día todas las chicas habían decidido acompañar a Sora a buscar un vestido de novia por lo que habían quedado en encontrarse en casa de Hikari para poder partir a las mejores boutiques. Cuando todas estuvieron reunidas se prepararon para irse.

–Ese es lindo, Sora –habló Hikari mostrándole un vestido rosa pastel esponjado.

–Hikari estoy casándome, no voy a usar un vestido de princesa Disney –se quejó la pelirroja mirando la cursilería de su querida amiga.

– ¿Y este, Sora? –preguntó Miyako mostrándole un corto de color blanco hasta la rodilla.

– ¿Un vestido corto? ¡No soy una exhibicionista, Miyako!

Siguieron buscando, a Sora no le agradaba ninguno y los que sus amigas sugerían eran desechados de inmediato.

–Mira este, es precioso –dijo Kari señalando un vestido muy lindo blanco con un listón de color guinda y de un corte sencillo.

– ¡Pruébatelo! –la animo Miyako y Sora fue empujada al probador.

Cuando la pelirroja salió del probador había que admitir que el vestido era algo precioso pero…

– Sora, que mal te queda. –exclamó Miyako sin tacto.

La pelirroja la miro asesinamente para verse en el espejo.

–Es verdad Sora, te queda muy ajustado del busto y hace que tus caderas se vean enormes.

–Si, Hikari tiene razón. Y como no tienes cintura te hace ver cuadrada –añadió la peli lila.

-Eh pero se puede ajustar. –intervino la dependienta del lugar.

Sora que estaba furiosa por los comentarios nada constructivos e hirientes de sus mejores amigas vio su reflejo y la verdad el vestido la hacía lucir no muy bien y aunque la vendedora tenia razón en que se le podían hacer ajustes simplemente el corte no le iba.

– ¡Horrible! –exclamó Sora.

–Te lo advertimos –dijeron las otras dos a coro.

–No tenían porque ser tan crueles –se quejó la prometida de Matt aun ofendida.

Hikari suspiro mientras Miyako empujaba a Sora a cambiarse nuevamente para poder seguir buscando alguno que le gustase. La vendedora que las ayudaba amablemente –Ni tan amable, porque ya se estaba cansando de que criticaran sus modelos –Le pidió a Sora que se probara otros cinco vestidos mientras ella no hacía más que resignarse y regresar al probador.

El primero era uno color beige ajustado al cuerpo y con un enorme moño en la parte del escote, Sora se veía muy guapa pero a ella siempre le habían gustado las cosas más sencillas y no tan llamativas, al pensar eso no pudo evitar recordar a una amiga que era completamente lo contrario a ella...

– ¿Saben quién es buenísima para estas cosas?... –preguntó ella mientras se quitaba el extravagante vestido beige.

– ¡MIMI!

–Exacto…desearía que ella estuviera aquí en este momento, quisiera ver a…

– ¡MIMI!

–Eh pues si chicas –afirmó la pelirroja metiendo sus piernas en otro modelo muy lindo–Seria perfecto que pudiera venir a buscar el vestido con nosotras…

– ¡MIMI!

– ¡QUE SI HABLÓ DE MIMI! –exclamó la mujer ya exasperada por los gritos de las otras dos.

Entonces Sora vio una mano abriendo la cortina del probador y una cabeza asomarse. La chica como era de esperarse no reacciono muy bien y se dispuso a golpear al intruso con su bolso con fuerza mientras gritaba con ganas ¡PERVERTIDO!

– ¡Sora soy yo! –gritó una voz conocida.

– ¡MIMI!

Sora abrazó a su lastimada amiga que ya tenía un chichón creciente en el cráneo gracias a los impulsos de la futura esposa.

–Es eso lo que tratábamos de decirte tonta –explicó Miyako sonriendo divertida por la escena.

– ¿Qué haces aquí Mimi? –preguntó Kari.

–Pues es que como estoy de vacaciones de la academia de gastronomía y no tenía ningún pendiente que hacer me vine a Japón para ayudar con la dichosa boda. Fui a casa de mi prima para dejar mis cosas, llame a Matt y el me dijo donde estarían.

Las cuatro sonreían y se dirigían a la salida de la tienda para poder seguir su búsqueda, esta vez junto a Tachikawa.

– ¡SEÑORITA, DEBE PAGAR ESO!

Sora regreso a cambiarse pues por la emoción casi va por la calle vestida de novia. Revisó la etiqueta de ese vestido tan lindo que llevaba puesto. Mimi al verlo había exclamado que era divino y Kari casi lloraba de emoción.

– ¡14084300.00000 yens! ¡ES UN ROBO!

–Vamos Sora, tampoco esperabas que esto te resultara barato ¿Verdad?

La chica suspiró, Miyako tenía razón, esas cosas no salían nada económicas. Mimi asintió con la cabeza y al parecer Hikari era la única chica normal que también pensaba que esa suma era exageradamente elevada.

Se miró una vez mas en el espejo. El vestido era blanco con escote justo a su medida, la parte del busto era bordada y lo de mas era ajustado a su cuerpo y suelto al final. La verdad es que a la mujer le encantaba lo que veía. Sinceramente le había gustado mucho el modelo.

–Además, paga Yamato ¿No? –alegó Mimi con un guiño.

–Bueno, la verdad paga solo la mitad pero…

-No seas tonta, llévatelo. –insistió Inoue.

Sora asintió pero sabía que cuando a su amado novio le llegara la cuenta por el vestido este pondría el grito en el cielo, grito que probablemente se escucharía hasta la Luna. O quizás el Digimundo.

–No puedo aprovecharme así de Yama...después de todo, el aun no gana tanto dinero –dijo ella con dulzura increíble. Mimi no podía creerlo.

–Bien, entonces supongo que te tendrás que quedar con el que te hace ver como una elefanta caderona –comentó Miyako provocando la furia de la Takenouchi.

– ¡Me lo llevo!

..

Mientras tanto en otra tienda departamental un grupo de chicos sufrían su propio calvario. Aunque para Yamato Ishida no era tan difícil escoger un buen traje –aceptémoslo, eso a los hombres les importa un bledo –No sabía si su futura esposa estaría feliz con su decisión. Claro su hermano menor, Tai Yagami y Koushiro Izumi tampoco eran de mucha ayuda con su tarea.

–Joder Yamato, deberías llevarte el que sea –opinó Tai aburrido mientras miraba los trajes con hastió.

– ¿Qué tal este? –preguntó Koushiro mostrándole a su amigo un traje blanco.

–Está bien.

–Hermano ¿Crees que a Sora le gustaría que tu traje sea blanco? –Indagó Takeru –Bueno tú sabes cómo son las mujeres…

–TK tiene razón, están dementes –agregó Taichi con una sonrisa.

– ¡No sé, joder! Para mis todos son iguales. El negro, gris, blanco, azul ¡Da igual! Sora se casa conmigo no con el maldito traje –exclamó entrando en desesperación.

Koushiro apenado le rogó a su rubio amigo bajar la voz y este tuvo que obedecer mientras le daba el traje blanco a Takeru argumentando que el ya había tenido suficiente de ropas formales como para el resto de su vida.

-Maldición. –se volvió a quejar el rubio. –Desearía que mi caramelito hiciera esto por mí.

-¿Caramelito? –preguntó Tai burlonamente. –Cuando hablo con ustedes dos pareciera que estoy en una dulcería. ¡Qué cursis que son!

-Deja de burlarte. –ordenó Yamato. –Cuando uno está enamorado de vuelve raro.

-Es verdad. –dijo TK. –Tan solo mírate, hermano. Quien iba a pensar que estarías en esta situación, o llamado a una mujer caramelito, pastelito, dulcecito…

-Basta, ya entendí. –pidió Ishida.

Tras esa pequeña conversación decidieron volver a lo suyo, ósea quejarse de todo y buscar un traje sin éxito alguno.

– ¿Saben quién es genial en estas cosas? –Preguntó Yagami –Hikari. Ella seguro nos ayuda si la llamo.

El rostro de Ishida se iluminó de la alegría y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensarse salvado de la ardua tarea de tratar de descifrar los pensamientos de su novia él solo. Después de todo entre mujeres siempre se entienden.

– ¡No! –negó Takeru de pronto, los tres lo miraron extrañados.

– ¿Por qué no? –preguntó Izumi.

–Porque mi hermano me dijo que no quería que Sora se enterara que también buscaríamos el traje de Yamato hoy y me pidió que se lo ocultara a Kari. Así que le mentí y si se entera…

– ¡Le mentiste a mi hermanita!

El grito del moreno atrajo la atención de los demás compradores y provocó que TK se sonrojara mientras retrocedía asustado por la reacción sorpresiva del mayor de los Yagami. El rubio empezó a tartamudear nerviosamente mientras Taichi se acercaba más a él.

–Eh, yo…

– ¡La engañaste, le mentiste a mi hermana!–exclamaba molesto.

–Pues sí, pero…

– ¡Tu le mentiste a Hikari, eres un…! –gritó mirándolo con malicia pero la frase quedo inconclusa pues algo llamo la atención del chico –Mira, Yamato. Ese traje está muy bien.

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos, ese Tai nunca cambiaria.

Yamato casi se va de espaldas al comprobar que el traje que su mejor amigo le mostraba efectivamente era muy elegante pero no tan llamativo como algunos otros. La tela era fina y el corte sencillo y clásico.

– ¡Es perfecto, me lo llevo!

–Eh…Yama…–le llamó su amigo pelirrojo –Creo que aun no ves el precio.

El aspirante a astronauta hizo lo que su nerd amigo le indicaba y ahora sí, literalmente, se fue de espaldas. Ese precio era inimaginable en un traje que solo usaría un vez en la vida. Entendía esos altos precios en cuanto a ropas de mujeres pero en trajes de hombre era ridículo ¡A los hombres ni siquiera les importaba eso!

–Joder, joder, joder, joder, joder…–repetía Yamato dándose de topes contra la pared.

–Llévatelo de una vez, Ishida –suplicó Tai –Estoy cansado y tengo hambre. Quiero largarme de una vez.

–En eso tiene razón, hermano. Llevamos horas buscando algo aceptable…

– ¡Pero ese precio es una locura! –replicó Koushiro.

–Nada que unos cuantos ahorros no pueda costear –aseguró Taichi con un ademán de indiferencia.

– ¿Unos cuantos ahorros? –Preguntó Yamato sarcástico – ¡Esto se llevara mis ahorros de toda la vida! Junto con lo que tuve que pagar en el salón de fiestas y la música me dejaran en la calle. –Se apretó el puente de la nariz en un intento de despejarse.

–Entonces seguirás tu búsqueda pero solo –afirmó Yagami –Estoy que muero y quiero una pizza.

–Yo también muero de hambre –añadió Izumi.

– ¡Takeru! –lo llamó su hermano en busca de apoyo.

–Lo siento Yamato pero una pizza suena demasiado bien –sinceró el rubio más joven.

–Joder, joder, joder…

– ¡Ya basta con eso, Yamato! –Pidió Taichi exasperado –Solo es cuestión de que pagues unos yens de más.

–Solo unos –gruñó Ishida con amargura.

Después de haber pagado y de que la mujer de la tienda casi tuvo que arrancarle la tarjeta a Yama con todo y brazo partieron a una pizzería cercana pues el estomago de Taichi reclamaba comida urgente y a decir verdad a los otros tres también empezaban a gruñirles los estómagos.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Bueno tal vez este capitulo no tuvo mucha comedia o estuvo medio aburrido pero oigan, es necesario poner paso a paso mas o menos como llegan al tan esperado evento. Al menos ahora podemos darnos cuenta que esta boda no les saldra nada barata a nuestros amigos. Subire el tercer capitulo muy pronto y les adelanto que nuestra pareja principal tendra un pequeño desacuerdo y ya veremos quien es el que cede en esta discusión. ¡Un beso, lectores!


	3. De cuestiones e invitaciones

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota:** Capitulo nuevo, gracias a todos por sus comentarios me alegra que les guste:) Bueno, en este capitulo habra un pequeño desacuerdo pero ya veremos como lo resuelven nuestros protagonistas con su gran originalidad jaja.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que me comentaron algo sobre las bodas japonesas y comprendieron mi poco conocimiento de estas jeje.

Sin decir mas les dejo el tercer capitulo recien subido, Saludos!

* * *

**DE CUESTIONES E INVITACIONES.**

Habían pasado dos semanas del fatídico día de las compras de aquellos novios y aunque Yamato y Sora habían tenido que poner todos sus ahorros –Y los de sus padres, y los de sus abuelos… y los de Takeru. –En terminar de pagar los trajes y claro también el banquete por lo que ahora andaban un poco cortos de economía, así que los temas que aun les quedaban por tratar y las cosas que les faltaban por conseguir debían buscarlos lo más económico posible. Aun así Sora no cedería a algunas cosas.

–Por quinta vez, no Yamato. –dijo la pelirroja con firmeza.

–Pero Sora…

–No Yama. –repitió. –No me parece una buena idea.

– ¿Por qué no? –cuestionó el rubio. –A mi me pareció genial cuando se me ocurrió. Así no gastaríamos ese dinero, estoy seguro que los chicos lo hacen gratis y a mí me encantaría un reencuentro de los Teenage Wolves de cantante.

–Yamato. –reprendió Sora. –No quiero que en mi recepción toquen un grupo de hombres que desean revivir sus años de adolescencia. –añadió. –Y tampoco dejare que mis invitados se mueran del susto al escucharlos.

– ¡Oye! –reclamó. –No sonamos tan mal. Menos conmigo de cantante.

Ante el puchero del rubio su futura esposa lo tomó de las manos y lo besó en la mejilla. Yamato la continuo mirando con insistencia para ver si hacia podía lograr que cediera a su capricho de tocar en su boda para no tener que pagar más de lo necesario.

–No es eso cariño. –negó Takenouchi. –Es que no me parece que en la recepción de una boda se toque el rock&roll…

–Oh Sora no todas nuestras canciones son rock&roll. –alegó Yamato. –Algunas otras son más tranquilas.

–Y otras más ruidosas…

–Ay Sora lo dices como si en nuestra boda fuera a haber puro remilgado. –intentó replicar Ishida. –Nadie se asustara por un poco de música más fuerte…

–Yamato. –lo llamó su novia. –Mi bisabuela tiene 97. –le recordó. –Le podría dar un infarto.

– ¡Sora no seas quejica! –exclamó su futuro esposo. –A tu bisabuelita seguro le encantara mi música. ¡Es muy moderna!

Sora rodó los ojos sin poder entender que le veía Yamato de moderna a una mujer que apenas y podía moverse en su silla de ruedas. Sin duda el rubio podía ser muy insistente y dar algunos argumentos que estaban fuera de razonamiento cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza. Meditó un poco, los ex compañeros de la banda de Yamato estaban incluidos en la lista de invitados pero nunca se imaginó que a su futuro esposo se le ocurriría que tocaran en su fiesta.

Después de todo llevaban sin tocar más de seis años.

–Yamato no han tocado desde hace años. –intentó seguir razonando Sora. –Además quien sabe si ellos quieran.

–Ya se. –dijo él. –Los llamó y si están de acuerdo practicamos y lo hacemos. ¿Te parece? Ándale mi amor, me hace mucha ilusión…

–Pero amor… –habló la pelirroja. –Yo no quiero que mi esposo este en el escenario ¡El debe estar conmigo en todo momento! Es nuestra boda, Yama…

Yamato por fin entendió la postura de su mujer. Lejos de todas las excusas que había dado en realidad lo que Sora Takenouchi, pronto Ishida, no deseaba era que él estuviera separado de ella justo en ese día tan especial para los dos.

–Amor, podemos buscar otro grupo económico que toque música más generalizada. –comentó Yamato cediendo por fin.

–Cielo. –susurró Sora mirándolo con amor. –Gracias, te adoro.

–Yo más. O igual y un karaoke. –sugirió Ishida. –A varios les haría ilusión. Y nosotros cantamos muy bien. Por no decir tu madre, Mimi, Hikari, hasta Iori lo hace bien…

–Eh, amorcito. –lo llamó Sora despertándole de su fantasía. –Te olvidas que también van Taichi, Daisuke, Jyou y…eh tu hermano… –dijo mientras recordaba el ultimo karaoke y como esos cuatro sujetos le habían roto los tímpanos en un intento por cantar.

–Cierto, karaoke descartado. Oye ¿Por qué no aprovechas que Mimi sigue aquí en Japón esta semana y van a escoger las invitaciones?

–Pero mi amor, aun no damos el ultimo deposito del salón y…

–No te preocupes por nada mi Sora. –dijo el hombre. –Ve.

Sora, sin imaginarse como su futuro esposo había conseguido más ingresos pero que tampoco iba a hacer tantas preguntas llamó a Mimi y decidió seguir la sugerencia del rubio partiendo así a buscar las invitaciones. Mientras Matt recordaba con antaño el bajo y la televisión que había vendido para conseguir más de ese maldito dinero.

Mimi y Sora se habían encontrado en la plaza comercial donde había varias imprentas, Sora llevaba en la mente varios diseños sencillos y elegantes para las invitaciones, no por nada había estudiado diseño, mientras Mimi pensaba en las invitaciones más llamativas para la boda de sus amigos, aunque claro esto Sora no lo sabía.

–Wow Sora mira estas. –señalaba Mimi. –Son muy bonitas.

–No se Mimi, me parecen muy llamativas, es decir los colores neón no son lo nuestro… –se excusaba Sora.

–Bueno ¿Y estas?

–Es que no se si a mi madre le gustaría que mis invitaciones tuvieran forma de sostén…

– ¡Que indecisa que eres! –se quejó Tachikawa. –Sora ¿Cómo que estas buscando?

–No sé. Me imaginaba algo con los colores beige y guinda. Como la decoración y con detalles pequeños.

En ese momento una dependienta llego a ayudarlas y Sora le explicó lo que estaba buscando, la empleada le mostró todos los diseños que tenía y se asemejaban un poco a las exigencias de la pelirroja pero a esta ninguna le convenció del todo. Hasta que Mimi tuvo una idea francamente fabulosa.

–Oiga señorita ¿Y si mi amiga le diseña la invitación como la quiere y ustedes se la hacen? –propuso la castaña sonriendo.

La dependienta adoptó un gesto pensativo.

–Lo siento pero aquí no manejamos esa política. –se disculpó la mujer.

–Ahí pero podrían hacer una excepción. –insistió Mimi.

–Mimi déjalo. –pidió Sora un poco avergonzada.

–Ándele, señorita. –repetía su amiga. –Ella es diseñadora de modas y se le dan muy bien estas cosas. ¡Solo mire su diseño!

Y rendida ante las suplicas de Mimi Tachikawa la empleada termino por darle a Sora un bloc y un lápiz y esta, sonrojada y prometiéndose matar a Mimi cuando salieran del lugar, se puso a dibujar su invitación tal y cual la había visualizado. Cuando acabó a las tres mujeres se les formó una sonrisa.

–Es perfecta. –masculló Mimi.

–Si es muy buena. –admitió la dependienta. –Miren haremos esto. Si nos dejan el modelo para presentarlo aquí nosotros le hacemos su diseño e incluso le doy un descuento.

– ¡Perfecto! –exclamó Takenouchi. –Me parece muy bien.

–En ese caso es un trato. –dijo la mujer. – ¿Qué datos llevara?

Mientras Sora le entregaba a aquella simpática mujer todos los datos del día de su boda Mimi miraba alguno que otro diseño emocionada hasta que la fecha de la boda llamó su atención.

–Qué lindo te casas el 24 de Noviembre. –comentó ella. –Un 24, como cuando empezaron su noviazgo.

–Si. –afirmó Sora. –Quisimos hacerla el 24 de Diciembre pero dado que es Noche Buena muchos no podrían dejar a sus familias botadas. –explicó. –Así que decidimos ese día, así nuestro aniversario seguiría siendo un 24.

–Que románticos que son ustedes. –soltó Mimi sonriendo.

Después de que Sora terminara de dar sus datos y dejara un anticipo las dos mujeres salieron del local muy satisfechas por haber elegido lo mejor. Por sugerencia de Mimi pasarían a casa de Hikari a comentarle el hecho de que ya habían elegido las invitaciones, también llamaron a Miyako pero la peli morada se excusó rápidamente diciendo que Ken la había invitado a salir. Cuando las dos llegaron a la residencia Yagami se encontraron con Taichi en la puerta.

–Miren quienes vinieron a visitarme. –decía Tai. –Las dos amigas que mas olvidado me tienen. La futura señora Ishida y la americana.

–No seas bobo. –soltó Sora con una sonrisa. –Que me vaya a casar no quita que seamos amigos.

–Oye que no creas que no me doy cuenta. –anunció Yagami. –Que si las flores, que si el banquete, que si los zapatos, que si a Yamato le duelen los pies y le das masaje. –enlistó el moreno. – últimamente tienes tiempo para todo menos para mí.

–No exageres, Yagami. –se quejó Sora.

–Empieza a preocuparme que ya no soy tu chico, Sora.

–Oh Tai, no eres su chico desde los catorce. –se burló Mimi. Taichi puso un falso puchero.

–No la escuches. –susurró la pelirroja. –Siempre serás mi chico con el que jugaba futbol y me llenaba de barro hasta las rodillas.

–Iugh. –soltaba Mimi.

Taichi se rió y asintió.

–Espero que cuando tú y Yamato tengan hijos les enseñes el noble deporte del balón. –comentó el castaño provocando un sonrojo en ella.

– ¡Tai! –le regañaron ambas mujeres.

– ¿Qué? No me digas que no has hablado de hijos con Yama. –se burló Yagami. –Pero seguro si hablaron de donde vivirían en unos años tuvieron que hablar de hijos ¿No?

–Es que tampoco hemos hablado de eso. –confesó Sora. –Solo sabemos que por ahora su departamento está muy bien y…

– ¡Sora! –le reprendió Taichi. – ¿Cómo no han hablado de eso? ¿Y si quieren mascota? Eso si lo sabrán ¿No? O si harán viaje de bodas ¿Eso sí?

Sora que había quedado estática al escuchar la cantidad de cosas que no había acordado con su futuro marido solo miraba a Taichi fuera de sí.

–No seas tonto, Taichi. –habló Mimi. –Aún es pronto para eso, anda Sora.

Y tras esto Mimi, que había notado la incomodidad de su amiga la introdujo hacia la casa para hablar con Hikari y tratar de resolver el revoltijo que seguro se había armado en la cabeza de Takenouchi en esos cortos dos minutos.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Y ta-da! al menos Marin-Ishida no tendra que perder su mano derecha pues si fue Yamato el que cedió ante su novia. Ese Taichi siempre de indiscreto parece que dejo un poco shockeada a Sora. De nuevo gracias por leer y por comentar.

Chao, un beso!


	4. Poniendo los puntos claros

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota:** Capitulo nuevo, gracias a todos por sus reviews. Wow me alegran el día de el capitulo pasado Taichi le sembro unas ideas a Sora en la cabeza y aqui nuestra pelirroja tendra que resolverlas con su futuro marido no sin antes una platica de mucho provecho con sus mejores amigas.

¡A leer!

* * *

**PONIENDO LOS PUNTOS CLAROS.**

Mimi y Hikari se habían dado prisa para tratar de atender a Sora y que esta dejara de pensar cosas extrañas gracias a las indiscreciones del hermano de la elegida de la Luz. La pelirroja seguía bastante alterada y solo miraba al frente con los ojos rojos debido a que casi no había parpadeado desde que Taichi habló.

–Sora reacciona. –pidió Mimi desesperada. – ¡Sora! –exclamó. –Que grosera, ni siquiera me contesta.

–No creo que lo haga por grosera, Mimi-chan. –alegó Hikari. –Eh…Sora. –la llamó ella también. –Sora vamos, respóndenos. ¿Estás bien?

Pero la pelirroja no respondió, ni siquiera les dirigió una mínima mirada. En su cabeza todo se había vuelto una telenovela donde a la semana de estar casados ella y Yamato de daban cuenta que había sido una locura y se separaban dejando a Sora llorando desconsolada mientras el rubio se iba a Miami con la chica que daba el clima en la tv.

–Con que siga así tendremos que llamar a Yamato-san. –propuso Hikari.

– ¡No digas locuras! –renegó Tachikawa. –Yamato nos cortaría la cabeza y luego se la cortaría a tu hermano. Dios sabe que tendencias maniacas tenga ese rubio en la cabeza, siempre supe que teñirse le afectaba las neuronas.

–Eh…Mimi…

– ¡Ya se!

Y a Hikari no le dio tiempo de replicar que Yamato era rubio natural y mucho menos que Mimi se teñía una vez por semana porque a la peli rosada ya había corrido hasta la cocina de los Yagami y había regresado con una sonrisa en el rostro y un vaso de agua helada en la mano.

–Mimi, no iras a…

Y otra vez sin dejar que la compañera de Gatomon terminara su frase la muchacha vacio todo el contenido del vaso sobre la cabeza de Sora haciendo que esta espabilara y se pusiera de pie mientras maldecía.

–Pero tú secas eh. –se apresuró a decir Kari al ver el suelo de su sala completamente empapado.

–Sora hasta que reaccionas. –se quejó Mimi. – ¿Se puede saber que te paso?

–Chicas… –comenzó Takenouchi. –A que no estoy cometiendo un error…

Las otras dos intercambiaron una mirada completamente azoradas.

–Pero que cosas dices Sora. –habló Yagami. –Tú y Yamato están hechos para estar juntos…

– ¡Ósea obvio, Sora! –apoyó Mimi. –Eso lo saben todos, hasta yo.

Sora asintió pero sin embargo no cambio su expresión de angustia ni un solo ápice.

–Me refiero a que… –hizo una pausa buscando las palabras adecuadas. –Tal vez estamos apresurando esto un poco. Es decir tenemos veinticinco apenas y no sabemos aun nada de cómo queremos que sea nuestra vida en pareja. Además de que estamos bastante apurados con el dinero, imaginen en unos años. –explicó. –Es decir se que lo amo y que me ama pero ¿Cuántos hijos quiere tener? O ¿Prefiere perros o gatos?

–Mira Sora. –comenzó Hikari. –Esas cosas si tienen que hablarse pero no son fundamentales, lo único indispensable para casarse es el amor y eso les sobra, además seguro que si hablas con Yamato lo resuelven. –le sonrió amablemente. –Y otra cosa, los gatos son cien veces mejores que los perros.

Sora miro al suelo incapaz de dar una respuesta. Además a ella le gustaban los perros…

– ¡Eso no importa! –regañó Mimi. –Lo que tiene que preocuparte es el ahora, amigui. El futuro se irá decidiendo poco a poco con sus decisiones y si están juntos ten por seguro que será maravilloso.

Hikari y Sora miraron a su amiga muy impresionadas pues ante las palabras de Tachikawa solo habían podido secarse las pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

–Mimi es fue…hermoso. –confesó la pelirroja.

– ¿A que si? Lo han pasado en la telenovela del viernes. ¡Debiste verla fue algo como que tan romántico!

Sora y Hikari caen a lo anime mientras Tachikawa les cuenta cada detalle de la dichosa telenovela que sinceramente a nadie le interesa más que a ella.

–Chicas cambiando de tema. –habló Mimi, según ella súper seria. – ¿Con quien irán a la boda?

–Eh Mimi, es más que obvio que voy con Yamato. –respondió Sora. –Después de todo ¡Somos los novios!

–Bueno si, nunca se sabe. –alegó Tachikawa. – ¿Y tu Hikari?

–Con Takeru. –respondió feliz mientras recordaba las cartas de amor tan cursis que su novio le mandaba y sonreía internamente por estar aun en la tierna etapa de noviazgo. – ¿Qué hay de ti Mimi-chan?

–Pues no sé, la mayoría de mis _boys_ no están aquí en este país… –confesó. –Creo que iré con ese tonto hermano cabezota tuyo, Hikari. –pensó Mimi. –Supongo que con esa actitud tampoco tendrá pareja…

–Emm pues la verdad es que no. –admitió Kari. – ¿De verdad que se lo pedirás?

– ¡Obvio que no, Hikari! ¿Quién te crees que soy, una de esas chicas desesperadas que van pidiendo por ahí a los chicos salir?

–Mimi, yo le pedí salir a Yamato. –le recordó su mejor amiga ofendida.

–Ay Sora-chan pero es que Yamato es un frio que no abre sus sentimientos y si te quedabas esperando nunca se hacían novios.

– ¡Mimi! –la reprendieron sus dos amigas.

–Que es de mi futuro esposo del que hablas. –masculló Sora ofendida provocando unas risas de Mimi.

–En fin. –dijo la chica de cabello rosa. –Si te lo dije Kari es para que le digas a tu hermano que me invite y que no sea demasiado bestia conmigo. –comentó.

Y justo en ese momento la puerta de la viviendo volvió a abrirse entrando por ella Taichi que venía apresurado y un poco apurado.

–Solo vine por unas cosas, Hikari. –comentó el moreno mientras corría rumbo a su antigua habitación. –Iré con Daisuke a comprar nuestros…

Pero la frase quedo inconclusa pues el castaño se dio de nalgas contra el suelo al haberse encontrando corriendo sobre un piso empapado por el agua que había despertado a Sora de su letargo. Taichi refunfuñó y maldijo a los cuatro vientos.

– ¿Quién fue el retrasado mental que dejo el piso empapado? –preguntaba furioso mientras se secaba su pantalón. Las tres muchachas se miraron nerviosas.

–Ay hermano, ya conoces como es Agumon de descuidado. –excusó Hikari. –Se pasó por aquí e hizo unos cuantos desastres.

– ¡Ese Agumon! –bramó. –Últimamente está peor que nunca…

Y así dando por terminada aquella conversación Sora decidió que era tiempo de regresar a casa. Bueno más específicamente a casa de Yamato donde ella, los días que no trabajaba, se quedaba a veces. Cuando llegó vio que su rubio novio descansaba la cabeza en su mano mientras iba cerrando sus ojos.

– ¿Dormido? –Cuestionó burlona. –

– ¿Eh? –el hombre se incorporó un poco asustado. –Oh Sora eres tú, me has espantado un poco.

–Ni que estuviera tan fea. –repusó la pelirroja. –Al menos a ti no te han tirado agua helada encima…que te den Mimi. –recordó enfadada mientras rogaba internamente no haberse resfriado.

– ¿Dijiste algo, cielito? –indagó Yamato.

–Eh Yama quisiera hablar contigo. –dijo ella. –Si no te molesta.

– ¿Cómo me va a molestar? –habló abrazándola por la cintura. –Es de la boda ¿No?

–Eh… –ella titubeo. –No exactamente. ¿Nos sentamos?

Yamato, un poco extrañado por la actitud anormal de Sora la obedeció y tomaron asiento en un par de sillones. Ella se notaba un poco nerviosa pero aun así sabía que era ahora o nunca. Si quería casarse tenía que saber todo de su esposo para que eso funcionara.

–Yamato ¿Quieres tener hijos?

El rostro de Matt se tornó lívido como el papel. Definitivamente se esperaba todo, TODO, desde que tipo de lirios prefería hasta el color de las servilletas que más le gustaban, pero nunca jamás se imagino que su novia sacaría a colación el tema de los hijos.

–Eh mi amor, que te haya pedido casarnos no significa que quiera tener…bueno en este momento, tu sabes…somos muy jóvenes y podemos disfrutar unos años de nosotros…y…y luego… ¿A qué viene esto? –balbuceo nervioso. –Sora ¿No será que estas embarazada, verdad? ¡Oh Sora! De ser así tendremos que arreglar todo, adelantar la boda para que no se te note y…

– ¡Yamato para! –exigió la pelirroja que ya había escuchado suficientes paridas. –No estoy embarazada. –explicó un poco enfadada. –Es solo que si nos vamos a casar quiero saber que quieres hacer y esas cosas.

–Ah… –suspiró Yama aliviado de no tener que cambiar pañales aun. –Pues sí, claro que quiero hijos.

– ¿Cuántos? –insistió la mujer.

–Pues… –el rubio se quedo pensativo. –Unos tres…

– ¿Tres? –preguntó Sora. –Tres… –repitió como analizando la información. –Me parece bien cielo, yo pensaba en dos pero tres también están bien.

–Si bueno, mientras más niños mejor. Así nunca estaremos solitos. –comentó Ishida.

–Y ¿Esperas que vivamos aquí siempre? –volvió Sora a su interrogatorio.

–Pues no. –confesó. –La verdad es que pensaba que en unos años podríamos buscar una casa independiente.

– ¿Y el viaje de bodas? –cuestionó ella.

-No se cielo, en estos momentos no tenemos tanto dinero. –respondió el rubio. –Podríamos esperar unos años para irnos de viaje de bodas.

–Bueno. Y Yamato ¿Mascotas? ¿Perros o gatos?

El rubio comenzó a extrañarse cada vez más de las preguntas de su novia.

–Eh supongo que perros. –respondió. –Pero había pensado en algo más salvaje como un lobo o un chimpancé.

– ¿Un lobo? –cuestionó alterada. – ¿Un chimpancé? Estas demente, tendremos un perro y un periquito.

– ¿Periquito?

– ¡Si, periquito!

–Ay vamos Sora. –habló el astronauta. –Son buenas mascotas. De chiquito siempre quise un chimpancé pero mi papá decía que tenía ya suficientes animales conmigo y….

– ¡Yamato! Para lobos mucho tenemos con Garurumon. –dijo la pelirroja.

– ¡Ándale cielo! Podemos pedir uno prestado al zoo y…

–No Yamato, nada de lobos. –finalizó. –No vas a tener un lobo o un chimpancé en la misma casa donde vivirán nuestros hijos, no seria higiénico. –dijo firmemente. –Ni seguro. –añadió al imaginarse un lobo durmiendo cerca de la cuna de su próximo hijo.

Dando por zanjado ese tema los futuros esposos se abrazaron y ella escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él. Por un segundo de verdad se había preocupado de lo que sería de su vida con su novio si aun no tenían planeado su futuro.

–Oye amor. –lo llamó la pelirroja. –Una duda. ¿Por qué cuando te dije lo de los hijos te pusiste así? Es decir cuando pensaste que estaba embarazada lo primero que te agobio fue la boda y cancelarla y eso… ¿No te da ni un poquito de ilusión?

–Claro que me da ilusión. –respondió tiernamente. –Pero todo a su tiempo y sinceramente ahora te quiero para mi solito.

Sora sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Bueno aqui se acaba el capitulo de hoy. Espero que no haya quedado demasiado tonto jeje yo sinceramente estoy disfrutando muchisimo de escribir este fic. Jeje ¿Un poco loco Yamato, no? Bueno, yo de pequeña en particular siempre quise un tigre asi que no se me imagine al pequeño Yama de niño pidiendo un chimpancé. Al parecer Yamato y Sora ya han aclarado todas las dudas que tenía la futura esposa y yo creo que las cosas apartir de aqui mejoraran y ya no habra mas problemas...

¡MENTIRA!

Aun les quedan muchos (Muchisimos) problemas que afrontar. Esta boda no parece nadita facil ¿Verdad? ¿A quien le quedan ganas de casarse despues de leer esto? Bueno y eso que todavia ni empiezan los verdaderos aprietos, ya veran a lo que me refiero a estos dos les tengo preparadas varias sorpresitas.

Otra cosita, ya vieron que apartir de aqui habra mas Michi y claro a TK y Kari tambien les tengo una parte preparada. En fin, el proximo capitulo veremos un gran malentendido. Preparense porque se viene una nueva catastrofe.

Saludos a todos, gracias por leer y muchas mas gracias si es que estas pensando dejar un comentario.


	5. Una pelea injustificada

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni Sora, ni Yamato (LAMENTABLEMENTE) me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota:** Llegamos hasta el capitulo numero 5! Bueno, como no voy a dejarlos de hacer sufrir ahora tendran una pequeña pelea, ya veran porque. Quizas este no es tan comico pero tambien tiene sus incoherencias jeje. Y bueno sin mas que decir espero que este capitulo les guste:) Y gracias por todos los comentarios del cap pasado!

A leer.

* * *

**UNA PELEA INJUSTIFICADA.**

Ese día en la tarde su jefa le había dado a Sora la mitad del día libre para que esta pudiera terminar un par de detalles ya que aun faltaba unas tres semanas para la boda pero la pelirroja, que siempre fue una mujer muy organizada, ya quería tener casi todo listo. No soportaba el hecho de pensar que su boda no fuera perfecta como siempre soñó.

Además aun no sabían que pondrían de entretenimiento en la recepción y les quedaba el detalle de saber en qué carro llegaría a la iglesia y al salón. Además de otras varias cosas.

–Mm… entonces pongo a Taichi a dar el discurso, espero que no lo joda. Y hago a Mimi madrina de… ¿Lazo? ¿Acaso eso de madrina de lazo existía? Bueno, como sea… si y Takeru padrino para que lleve el sake. Si que luego sale caro y que mejor el pequeño TK se las arregle…jeje. –hablaba Sora sola mientras apuntaba en una libreta todas sus conclusiones y caminaba hacia casa de Yamato para darle una sorpresa e ir juntos a terminar algunos detalles.

Pero algo la hizo parar en seco. Ahí enfrente del edificio donde Yamato vivía se encontraba su rubio novio que conversaba amenamente con… ¡Con una mujer desconocida! El radar Takenouchi de peligros se encendió de inmediato al ver a su chico tan cerca de otro espécimen femenino no identificado. Yamato le sonreía y ella le hacía ojitos ¡Que descaro!

Sora, que empezaba a cabrearse enserio decidió esperar un poco y cuando vio a la mujer marcharse, no sin antes besar a su novio en la mejilla lo que casi provoca que Sora rompiera su libreta justo por la mitad, la pelirroja decidió acercarse a Ishida haciendo como que no había visto nada. No quería que la viera celosa pero estaba que ardía.

–Hola cielito. –saludó Yamato nervioso y sorprendido. –Q-Que sorpresa.

–Si, mi jefa me dejo salir antes por la boda. –comentó. –Dijo que aun nos hacían falta cosas y que nos apresuráramos. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? –preguntó con falsa inocencia.

– ¿Yo? Eh pues fui a la tienda a comprar mayonesa ¡Ya sabes que me encanta! –se excusó.

–Ah… ¿Y la mayonesa?

– ¿Mande? –preguntó haciéndose el sordo.

–Qué donde está la dichosa mayonesa Yamato. –repitió ella.

–Amor no entiendo tu pregunta.

– ¡La mayonesa! –exclamó exasperada. – ¿Dónde está? SI fuiste a comprar mayonesa ¿Dónde mierda esta?

–Eh…–el rubio titubeó. –Pues es que en el camino me he topado con ladrones… ¡Eso es! Me robaron mi amor. –se explicó llorando falsamente.

Sora, que odiaba las mentiras, comenzaba a pensar seriamente golpear a su novio con su bolso y dejarlo ahí tirado en la calle. Sabía que algo andaba muy mal.

–Oh amorcito. –dijo falsamente conmovida. – ¿Y que más te robaron? Porque si eran ladrones dudo mucho que se conformaran solo con mayonesa barata…

–Es que eran ladrones de comida cielo. –se inventó Yamato. –Algo así como Robín Hood. Roban comida para dársela a los niños con hambre de Japón por eso no les detuve…

Takenouchi resopló maldiciendo la imaginación de Matt mientras pensaba en olvidar lo sucedido, debía confiar en su esposo pero sabia la verdad y el la estaba engañando cínicamente en su cara. ¿Qué debía hacer? Decidió que lo confrontaría mas tarde.

–Sora, voy arriba por el dinero y vamos a buscar esos dichosos recuerditos que quieres. ¿Me esperas aquí?

–Si, Yamato. –accedió. –Solo corre.

–Bien, cuida mis cosas.

Y dejando su cartera y móvil en manos de su novia salió corriendo al edificio mientras Sora lo veía un poco dolida. Sentía que Yamato le estaba ocultando algo y pues era obvio que si se lo ocultaba no era algo bueno. Entonces el celular comenzó a sonar.

– ¿Yamato-san? –preguntó una voz de mujer una vez que la pelirroja atendió, se quedo callada. –Estuve pensando que lo que dijo hace un rato que nos vimos y la verdad creo que vale la pena. –Sora se quedo estática. – Claro que aceptó y pues me parece bien que no le digas a tu esposa pues con eso de la boda cerca ella debe estar estresada con otro tipo de cosas y este asunto es solo nuestro. Te veré pronto y también el día de la boda temprano para ir a donde ya acordamos, besos.

Tras la comunicación Sora se quedó lívida en la acera. Ya no podía fingir que nada pasaba por lo que tomó las cosas de Yamato y se largó rumbo a su casa. Estaba muy impresionada por lo que había escuchado, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder arrancarse el corazón para no sentir tanto dolor. Llamó a sus amigas y decidieron reunirse en casa de Kari para hablar de lo sucedido.

– ¡Sera cerdo! –exclamaron Mimi y Miyako al unisonó.

Hikari que era la más centrada de todas en ese momento pues Mimi y Miyako maldecían al rubio con todas sus fuerzas y Sora lloraba destrozada, trataba de buscar una explicación lógica, se le hacía irreal pensar que el mismo Yamato que había amado a Sora desde los catorce le estuviera haciendo aquello.

–Sora-chan, debe ser un error. –alegó la más joven.

– ¡Lo escuche! ¿De qué otra cosa hablaría? Un asunto "Entre nosotros" creo que eso es muy obvio. –sollozó. – ¡Se iba a fugar el día de la boda con aquella!

–Es un cabrón. –dijo Mimi.

– ¡Cabronazo! –replicó Miyako.

–No te preocupes seguro muere solo con miles de gatos a su alrededor. –intentó consolarla su mejor amiga.

–Pero a Yama le gustan más los perros. –lloriqueaba Takenouchi. –Quizás todo esto es porque no lo deje tener un estúpido lobo en casa… ¡O un chimpancé! Debí dejarlo. –pensaba frustrada. –Seguro que el cuarto de lavado estaba bien para guardar al chimpancé…

– ¡Sora! –la reprendió Miyako. –No debes ceder nunca a los hombres, de todas maneras ellos siempre hacen lo que quieren, por eso debes tener firmeza y no rendirte ante…

Pero las palabras de la peli morada fueron interrumpidas por el sonido de su celular, ósea la última canción de moda de las Pussycats Dolls.

–Ah hola Ken…si estoy con ellas…ah ya entiendo, no mi amor no vayas a la lavandería…no te preocupes yo te la lavo…si, estoy segura amorcito…no me harás cambiar de opinión…yo también te amo.

Las otras tres la miraron con las cejas alzadas y una mueca burlona en el rostro mientras Miyako sonreía de oreja a oreja.

–Lo bueno es que no había que ceder… –ironizó Hikari.

– ¡Cada vez siento que avanzamos un nivel mas en nuestra relación! –se emocionaba Miyako. –Quien sabe, quizás después de ti y Yamato, Sora, seamos los siguientes en casarnos.

–Pues serán los primeros. –replicó Sora secándose las lagrimas. – ¡Porque yo ya no me caso!

–No digas tonterías, Sora. –pidió Kari. –Seguro que todo tiene una explicación.

– ¿Explicación? ¡Hikari le vi! Le vi y me invento algo estúpido sobre Robert Hood o no sé qué rayos y luego la idiota esa lo llamó y…y… –la pelirroja volvió a echarse a llorar.

– ¿Robert Hood? –indagó Mimi perdida. – ¿Quién es ese?

– ¡Ya sabes, ese estúpido personaje de cuento que robaba cosas! –contestó Sora fuera de sí. – ¡Román Hood!

–Robín Hood. –corrigió Hikari negando con la cabeza. –Ay Sora…

–Pues perdónenme por no saber todos los idiotas nombre de los tontos personajes de libros pero estoy en una crisis. Mi futuro marido me engaña y ustedes solo se preocupan por Ralph Hood.

– ¡ROBIN!

–Que le den a Robín por el culo. –soltó Sora Takenouchi llegando a un punto límite de paciencia y echándose a llorar con más intensidad.

–Oye Sora una duda ¿Quién es Robín y que te hizo para que lo mandes a tomar por culo?

Cuando las cuatro muchachas se dieron cuenta frente a ellas se encontraba un moreno de cabello parado y alborotado que las miraba con sus ojos cafés sorprendidos.

–Debemos dejar de hacer reuniones en casa de Hikari. –le musitó Miyako a Mimi quien asintió con la cabeza muy de acuerdo.

– ¿Estás bien, Sora? –preguntó el moreno hincándose para así poder mirarla directo a los ojos.

–Está bien, Taichi. –comentó Mimi. –Son cosas de mujeres, le vino la regla y eso.

Miyako y Kari no pudieron evitar sonreír ante ese comentario tan gracioso sin embargo Sora sollozó con más fuerza.

–Yamato solía decir que… ¡Que me ponía guapa cuando me venía la regla! –lloriqueó o más bien grito.

Los cuatro la miraron como si tuviera una segunda cabeza creciéndole al escuchar aquel extraño comentario. ¿Qué mujer se ponía guapa con la regla?

– ¿Estas así por Yamato? –preguntó Taichi. – ¿Que te hizo?

– ¡Que nada Taichi, no seas entrometido! –exclamó Mimi que últimamente estaba más agresiva con Tai dado que este, a pesar de las indirectas de Hikari, seguía sin pedirle ser su pareja en la boda…aunque a estas alturas quien sabe si habría boda.

–Sora contéstame. –rogó Yagami.

–Hermano está bien, déjala… –pidió Kari que sabía que si Taichi se enteraba de las sospechas de la pelirroja ardería Troya.

–Sora. –continuó Tai ignorando a su hermana quien bufó. –Dime que te hizo.

–Eh, yo me voy porque tengo que lavarle los calcetines sucios a Ken. –se excusó Miyako. – ¿Me acompañas Mimi?

– ¿A lavar los calcetines sucios de Ken? ¡Ni loca!

–Vamos. –insistió Inoue. –Y te compro una revista de esas de moda en el camino.

–Te sigo.

Así Miyako y Mimi partieron dejando a los demás, Sora y Taichi ni siquiera dijeron nada, ambos se miraban fijamente. Sora desolada terminó por contarle a su mejor amigo todo, como había llegado al edificio para darle a su novio una sorpresa y como le había visto riendo con una mujer y luego como la misma mujer lo había llamado al celular.

– ¡Es un imbécil! –soltó Taichi. –Teniéndote a ti, irse a buscar a otras.

–Yo me quiero morir. –repetía Sora desde hace un buen rato entre lagrimas. –Quiero morirme…

–No digas eso. –dijo Hikari. –Yo sigo pensando que deberías hablar con Yamato, esto me parece demasiado extraño.

Pero Sora ya no respondió porque en eso su celular comenzó a sonar mientras en la pantalla se leía "Departamento de Yama", ella sin saber muy bien que hacer respondió escuchando así la voz de aquel por el que lloraba hace horas.

–Mi amor ¿Estás bien? Me dejaste plantado y me preocupe ¿Dónde estás?

Pero la pelirroja fue incapaz de contestarle y solo se echó a lloriquear muy alterada mientras Hikari la abrazaba por los hombros y Taichi se ponía rojo de furia arrebatándole el móvil a su mejor amiga.

–Mira idiota, escúchame bien…

– ¿Taichi?

– ¡Cállate y escúchame! Eres un reverendo imbécil. –dijo enojado gritando contra el aparato. –Sora-chan es mucho más valiosa que tu y que cualquier otra tipa con la que te estés revolcando ¿Oíste? ¡Tú no te la mereces y no permitiré que te le vuelvas a acercar! ¡Vete a la mierda tú y tu estúpida boda, Ishida!

Sora se había quedado petrificada al escuchar las palabras de Yagami y ante esto solo le tomó unos momentos de fortaleza para tomar el móvil entre sus manos y dar el tiro de gracia al desgraciado de Yamato.

–Ya lo oíste. –dijo secamente a su ex pareja. –A la mierda tú y tu boda.

Y dicho esto colgó. Hikari la abrazó para que se desahogara en su hombro pero Taichi tenía otros planes. La sujetó y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

–Escúchame tú también. –dijo seriamente. –Basta de llorar, olvídate de ese patán que no te merece y nos vamos a divertir tú y yo como en los viejos tiempos.

Obviamente Sora no tenía ninguna intención de divertirse pero tras suplicas de los hermanos Yagami esta terminó accediendo a salir un rato para intentar despejarse de todo, aun así con Taichi maldiciendo a Yamato por lo bajo y Hikari rogándole que hablara con él la pelirroja tampoco es que olvidara mucho el tema y cuando en medio de la pista de baile de un club se había puesto a llorar a lagrimas tendida los morenos habían tenido que sacarla y comprarle dos cajas de clínex.

Así después de dar por finalizado el día más horroroso de su vida la pelirroja llegó a su modesto hogar mientras Taichi trataba inútilmente de hacerla reír. Ella se despidió de sus amigos muy agradecida por haberla intentado ayudar y cerró la puerta de su departamento completamente abatida y aun con aquella sensación de querer gritar en el pecho.

Entonces escuchó el timbre, y su celular, y el teléfono de su casa. Alguien insistentemente trataba de localizarla y entonces la mujer recordó que se había quedado con el móvil y la cartera del idiota, ósea Yamato así que adivinando que era él quien estaba en su puerta se armó de valor y lo enfrento. Después de todo si la cosa se ponía fea siempre podía llamar a Biyomon del Digimundo para que Birdramon le diera una paliza que bien merecida se la tenía el cabrón.

–Sora, sea lo que sea que te haya dicho Taichi es mentira. –decía apresurado el rubio, tenía los ojos rojos y un rostro muy angustiado. –Te amo y…

Sora lo abofeteó dejándolo sin palabras.

– ¿Qué me amas? ¡No digas idioteces! Y todavía te empeñas en echarle la culpa a Taichi cuando él ha sido mucho mejor que tu ¡Como desearía haberme enamorado de él y no de ti!

Pero esto para el rubio fue el peor golpe que Sora pudo haberle dado. Ella sabía bien que la rivalidad con Yagami siempre había existido y que no desaparecería fácilmente así que con esas palabras la pelirroja termino por partirlo en pedazos.

–Yo te amo. –dijo Yamato. –Pero si tú quieres estar con él…

– ¡No me quieras hacer quedar como la villana! –bramó furiosa. –Cuando eres tu quien me está engañando.

– ¿Engañándote? –repitió con los ojos salidos de sus orbitas.

–No te hagas el idiota, ¿Creías que me tragaría eso de los ladrones de mayonesa?

–Ah eso…cielo si lo admito fue una mentirita, pero tampoco es tan grave como para que quieras cancelar la boda…

– ¡No lo digo por eso, animal! La chica, te vi con ella y luego ella llamó y dijo que tenían un asunto entre ustedes dos y que te vería el día de la boda para irse ¡Juntos! ¿Planeas fugarte con ella?

Yamato, completamente asombrado, asustado y nervioso dejo caer su mandíbula al escuchar el sentido que su novia le había dado a todas esas, según ella, pruebas de infidelidad, casi se quiso reír pero sabía que por su seguridad y por la de todas sus extremidades era mejor no hacerlo.

–Mi amor, ella se llama Chiharu-san y…

– ¡No me importa el nombre de esa zorra!

–Ella no es una zorra cielo. –dijo Yamato exasperado.

–Y todavía la defiendes.

– ¡ESCUCHAME! –exigió ya impaciente. –Chiharu es la prima de Daisuke y accedió a cantar en nuestra boda por un sueldo barato y además con su banda, tocan todo tipo de música ¿Te enteras? Lo que pasa es que yo aun no la había convencido de aceptar porque es tímida y aun no ha cantado en publico así que le pedí que lo pensara, y ese día de la boda ella quería que temprano la ayudara a ensayar y afinar un poco como se entero por Jun que yo fui vocalista de una banda ¡Eso es todo!

–P–pero… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

–Era una sorpresa ¿Te enteras? SOR–PRE–SA.

Sora estaba fuera de sí. ¿Cómo había malinterpretado todo tan fatídicamente? Había sido toda su culpa por no escuchar a Yamato, por no tenerle confianza, por haberse hecho una telenovela en su cabeza. Debía de haber escuchado a Kari y no a Taichi porque parecía que la mayoría de la inteligencia de los Yagami se la había llevado ella. Quería morirse de la vergüenza pero ante todo quería llorar de alegría porque su amor aun la quería tanto como ella a él.

–Mi amor perdona. –rogó sin ocultar su llanto. –Fui tan estúpida, pensar esas cosas…tu sabes que te amo y que a veces me hago historias locas pero es porque no soportaría que me dejaras de querer.

–Sora. –la llamó el rubio, lejos de con molestia con ternura. –Nunca te dejare de querer. Por eso quiero compartir todos mis días contigo.

-Es que… -Sora hizo una pausa mientras sollozaba. –Fui una idiota…¡Lo lamento, Yamato!

-No llores, mi amor. –pidió el mientras la pelirroja escondía su cabeza en su pecho. –Te perdono, se que estas muy nerviosa por toda la boda. Yo debí contártelo… ¿Esta todo bien entre nosotros?

-Perfecto. –respondió ella hipando.

Dicho esto, y olvidada la pasada discusión se besaron con cariño.

–Y lo que dije. –comenzó Takenouchi a sabiendas de que había lastimado gravemente a su novio. –No era verdad. Sabes que a Tai le quiero mucho como mi amigo pero contigo es distinto. Y así me gusta, me encanta amarte Yamato porque no es lo mejor…pero para mí es perfecto.

El rubio se emociono muchísimo con las palabras de Sora y la volvió a besar con intensidad, rogando al cielo que nunca se la arrebataran porque ella era todo lo que él en realidad tenia y también todo lo que quería tener. Ella era su mundo sin duda.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Fin del capitulo del día de hoy. Vaya creo que he hecho a Sora un poquito histerica en este fic pero es que asi nos ponemos las mujeres antes de casarnos (Entiendanla por favor, esta nerviosa jaja) Obviamente mi adorado Yamato no es un infiel y todo fue un pequeñisimo malentendido que tuvo sus consecuencias en la cabecita de la pelirroja. Bueno Taichi un poco metido pero es que ya saben como es de protector y ademas Sora es su mejor amiga, no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Creo que lo que Sora le dijo a Matt tambien estuvo fuerte pero pues estaba furiosa y agregandole la histeria que le daba por toda la boda tuvo una crisis (O algo asi) que le dejo varias neuronas en stand by. Aun asi todo se arregló y los vemos felices nuevamente (Por ahora, recuerden que aun les tengo muchas sorpresitas MUAJAJAJA...ups creo que me excedí)

Por cierto, para quien no lo sepa Robin Hood es un personaje de un cuento que roba dinero a los ricos para darselo a los pobres y tampoco me pertenece. Pobre creo que ha salido bastante insultado aqui.

Ah, otra cosita antes de que se me pase; la frase que dice Sora al final esta basada en una canción de Ricardo Arjona llamada "Amarte a ti" Y ¿Que creen? Tampoco me pertenece pero si me encanta, en realidad todas las canciónes de este señor me fascinan.

En fin, les dare un pequeño adelanto, en el siguiente capitulo veremos las temidas...DESPEDIDAS DE SOLTEROS!

Un besazo a todos los que leen y comentan! Gracias, chaoooo!


	6. La despedida de solteros

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni Sora, ni Yamato (LAMENTABLEMENTE) me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota: **Hola, aqui yo con este nuevo capitulo.. gracias a todos los que comentaron el capi pasado:D Como dije aqui conoceremos como le fue a la pareja protagonista en sus temidas despedidas de solteros, te adelanto que leer esto te puede ocasionar traumar severos, ataques al corazón o una enorme lastima por lo pateticas que resultaron las fiestesitas (?) Bueno, ahora sin mas que decir a leer:

* * *

**DESEDIDA DESOLTEROS**.

Una semana. Solo una semana quedaba para la boda y la mayoría de las cosas para Sora y Yamato habían salido tal cual las planearon. Su salón, el banquete, las invitaciones que ya estaban repartidas, de cantante a la prima de Daisuke que por suerte de Sora ya no significaba un problema para su relación, mucho menos después de que la vio haciéndole ojitos a Mimi y entendió por donde iba la cosa, tenían los recuerdos, el ramo, el velo, en fin. Estaba todo listo y planeado.

Excepto una cosa.

–Sora no puedes negarte. –decía Miyako animada, algo nada raro en ella. –Es una tradición, joder.

– ¿Tradición? Miyako es una locura. –replicó la pelirroja negando con la cabeza.

–No seas aburrida. –añadió Mimi. –Seguro que a Yamato no le molesta. –aseguró la de nuevo castaña.

–No es eso, Mimi. –habló Sora Takenouchi. –Es que no me apetece, con todos los nervios que tengo y las mil cosas que tengo en la cabeza no me dan ganas.

– ¡Por eso mismo! –intervino Hikari. –Es para que te distraigas y te olvides de todo un rato.

–Pero Kari…

–Vamos. –la animó Mimi. –Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

Sora se quedó pensativa ¿Quería hacerlo?

..

–Aun ni siquiera te has casado y ya estas de mandilón. –se burlaba Taichi a la vez que soltaba una carcajada.

– ¡Cállate! –exclamó Yamato cansado. –No me interesa, chicos.

–Pero hermano. –se metió TK. –Nos portaremos bien, Sora no tiene de que preocuparse.

– ¡Claro que nos portaremos bien! –bramó Yamato ya muy exasperado de que no entendieran sus razones. –Pero no me interesa…

– ¡Fiesta, fiesta, fiesta!

–Para fiestas ya tendrás la de la boda, Daisuke. –le calló Ishida.

–No es lo mismo. –cortó el heredero del valor y la amistad. –Esta es una fiesta de hombres.

–No puedo creer que diré esto. –dijo Koushiro. –Pero Daisuke tiene razón.

–Yo concuerdo con Yamato. –comentó Jou. –No hay necesidad de…

–No lo escuches. –le interrumpió Taichi. –Es que como cuando él se casó no tuvo la suya porque no lo dejaron, ya quiere que todos sean como él.

Yamato resopló ¿Qué más faltaba? Todos sus amigos prácticamente se habían puesto en su contra y no querían entender su postura ¿Por qué demonios le pasaba esto? Ya nadie le tenía respeto. Lo único que faltaba era que el pequeño Iori se rebelara también.

–Yamato no seas aburrido. –dijo el mencionado castaño de ojos verdes. –Las despedidas son necesarias, es tu última noche de soltero…

Ya no le quedaba nada más por ver.

…

–Sora por favor. –seguía insistiendo la elegida de la Pureza. –Es una despedida de soltera, no va a matarte.

–Mimi tiene razón. –concordó Hikari. –Si accedes tendremos todo listo para el viernes.

–No se chicas, Yamato y yo no lo hablamos. –alegó la futura mujer casada.

–Yamato apoyara lo que tú digas. –afirmó la peli morada. –No seas aguafiestas. Armaremos algo en algún club.

Sora suspiró rendida.

–De acuerdo.

…

– ¡Yamato es un aburrido, Yamato es aguafiestas! –canturreaban a la vez Taichi y Daisuke mientras al rubio le palpitaba la vena del cuello.

– ¡Ya! –pidió molesto.

–Vamos, hermano. –insistió Takeru. –Puede ser en tu casa…

– ¡Yo la organizo! –propuso Motomiya.

Yamato empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza ¿Daisuke armándole una despedida de soltero? Eso no lo soportaría. Conociéndolo seguro llevaría mujeres promiscuas o cosas peores. No lo iba a permitir, Sora se infartaba.

–Vamos Yamato. –pidió el segundo líder. –Lo hare bien. Takeru me ayudara.

– ¿Eh, yo?

–Si, tu idiota. –respondió Daisuke.

–No se…

–Ándale, Ishida. –pidió Tai. –Solo accede, es una fiestecita.

–No creo que sea tan malo, Matt. –dijo Koushiro.

–Bueno, está bien pero ya cállense todos. –exigió el rubio. –Y Daisuke, unas reglas. –dijo con la mirada fija en el moreno. –También para ti, Takeru. Nada de mujeres, nada de cosas con algún fin sexual, nada de chicas a las que les hayan pagado para cualquier servicio, nada de cosas que puedan molestar mínimamente a Sora ¿Bien?

Los dos, el moreno y el rubio, intercambiaron una mirada como lamentando en que se habían metido.

–B-Bueno…

…

Ni Yamato ni Sora se vieron molestos ante la posibilidad de tener despedidas de solteros separados, después de todo tendrían todo una vida para estar juntos pero no siempre iban a poder salir con sus amigos a solas. Lo que si molestó a la pelirroja era el hecho de haber dejado todo en manos de Daisuke, aunque Matt le prometió que le había dejado las cosas bien claritas a él y a Takeru.

Así que finalmente pasaron los días y el viernes llegó faltando así solo dos días para el temido día. Ósea la boda. Un claxon de algún carro se escuchó fuera del departamento de Yamato, próximamente de los Ishida.

–Ya llegaron las chicas. –informó Sora. –Amor ¿Seguro que Daisuke no tendrá alguna idea rara? –volvió a preguntar Sora.

–Ya te dije que no cielo. –respondió Yamato. – ¿Y tus amigas?

–Eh pues la verdad no hablamos mucho de que organizarían. –admitió la pelirroja. –Pero no creo que sea tan grave. Es ese Motomiya el que me preocupa.

–Vamos, dale una oportunidad. –habló el rubio aunque por dentro estaba más que de acuerdo con la pelirroja.

Así es como la pareja se separó. Sora bajó y se encontró con sus amigas montadas en el nuevo auto de Mimi quien sonreía un poco nerviosa, Sora se subió y se dirigieron al club que las chicas habían rentado para la despedida. Yamato se quedó solo en casa pero no por mucho porque en menos de tres minutos llegaban Takeru y Daisuke para arreglar todo. Takeru le pidió a su hermano que pasara por Taichi para que les diera la oportunidad de organizar los últimos detalles.

…

– ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Sora tenía los ojos bien abiertos. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿Cómo sus amigas habían sido capaces de aquello? El club donde tendría su despedida de soltera no era más que un club de mala muerte con mujeres en topless haciendo de camareras y en el escenario unos tipos corpulentos deshaciéndose de su ropa al compás de música digna de un cabaret.

Mimi lucía muy apenada y Hikari ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su vergüenza pero Miyako trataba de fingir que todo estaba bien mientras las demás invitadas que eran las compañeras antiguas del club de tenis de Sora, algunas compañeras de la universidad, su madre y su suegra miraban todo, atónitas.

–Sora lo sentimos pero ya no quedaba otro club en la ciudad libre para hoy. –se disculpó Kari. –Mimi dijo que estaría bien pero no sabíamos lo de las chicas estas.

–Ah claro, no sabían que en mi despedida de soltera habría tipas enseñando las tetas. –dijo muy molesta. –Para esto mejor no hubieran hecho nada.

–Sora no te enojes. –pidió Mimi frunciendo el ceño. –Aun podemos divertirnos, bailar un rato y emborracharnos también.

–Yo no quiero hacer nada de eso. –negó con molestia. –Prefiero irme a casa.

–Oh vamos Sora. –la animó Inoue. –No seas aguafiestas, ya estamos aquí.

Sora resopló prometiéndose no darles postre a sus amigas en la boda. No se lo tenían merecido.

..

Yamato por su lado estaba igual de sorprendido que su novia cuando llegó a su departamento junto a sus demás amigos y se encontró con lo que según era una fiesta de despedida de soltero. Y el que se había preocupado que Daisuke hiciera alguna indiscreción, esa fiesta no molestaría a Sora ni en un millón de años. Más bien parecía la fiesta de un niño de cinco.

Había globos, karaoke, un payaso y un platón de ponche. ¿Qué clase de fiesta era esa?

–Daisuke. –lo llamó molestándose un poco. – ¿Qué demonios es esto?

–Una fiesta. –respondió el moreno sonriendo.

–Esto parece fiesta infantil. –confesó Koushiro muy apenado de asistir a esa deplorable reunión.

–Es que tú dijiste que nada de diversión y nada que molestara a Sora. –le recordó Motomiya.

– ¡Pero no me refería a que hicieras una fiesta para niños de preescolar! Solo falta que hayas traído bolsas de dulces o una piñata…

–Eh yo no traje eso. –aseguró Daisuke haciéndose el despistado.

Justo en ese momento arribo Takeru que se dirigió a su amigo moreno.

–Oye, Daisuke ya llegó la piñata y las bolsas de dulces están allá en la cocina. –dijo sonriendo el rubio.

A Yamato le palpitaba la vena de la frente. ¿Es que nunca podían hacer nada bien?

– ¿Se supone que así pasare mi última noche de soltero?

–Es mejor que no hacer nada. –opinó Iori.

–Es cierto, al menos hay comida y ponche. –dijo Tai que ya se estaba atascando de papas fritas.

Pero al rubio Ishida ya no había nada que lo consolara. Estaba en un estado de depresión demasiado grande, su novia seguro estaba bailando con sus amigas y pasándola bien en un club y el estaba atrapado en una fiesta de niños de cinco años entre piñatas, globos y un payaso escalofriante que trataba de hacerle un globo de perrito.

Vaya infierno.

…

Mientras, la pelirroja de apellido Takenouchi estaba sentada en una silla cruzada de brazos mirando como todas las invitadas se sentían terriblemente incomodas ante la presencia de la gente semidesnuda que andaba por el lugar. Mimi y Miyako eran las únicas que parecían medianamente divertidas pues bailaban y bebían en la pista. Sabía que lo único que podría sacar de aquella experiencia era no volver a dejar que sus amigas le organizaran nada y una buena reprimenda de su madre sobre lo que es moral e inmoral.

–Anda Sora, intenta divertirte un poco. –pidió Hikari que se notaba que se sentía muy culpable.

–Ni lo intentes, Kari. –le cortó la futura señora Ishida. –Nada hará que me la pase bien aquí. Ni siquiera ver a Mimi y a Miyako bailar como desquiciadas.

–Es que las dos están contentas. –explicó la castaña. –A Mimi, Tai por fin le ha pedido ir a la boda junta y Miyako esta de lo mejor con Ken.

– ¿Sabes cómo estaré yo cuando la noche acabe? –preguntó. –Muerta. Así estaré. Yamato me matara, y yo que me preocupaba por lo que Daisuke le pudiera organizar a él.

–No te agobies tanto, amiga. –le suplicó Yagami. –Anda intenta pasarla aunque sea un poco bien.

Y sin decir más Hikari la arrastró a la pista de baila y se pusieron a bailar, la pelirroja a regañadientes pues solo quería quedarse aplastada en una silla. De pronto por el micrófono preguntaron quien era la novia y aunque Sora trató de ocultarse Miyako la delató cruelmente.

En menos de quince segundos todos los hombres que ahora solo traían puestos un par de calzoncillos se acercaron a bailarle sensualmente ante los ojos sorprendidos de todas las invitadas y de la Sora misma que quería que el suelo la tragara en ese momento.

–Hikari. –la llamaba Sora a gritos. – ¡Sácame de aquí!

Y la más joven de sus amigas consiguió rescatarla de las garras de los sensuales hombres semidesnudos quienes de inmediato remplazaron a la pelirroja bailándole sensualmente a Mimi quien estaba roja de la vergüenza.

–Genial. –masculló Takenouchi furiosa. –Ahora mi suegra acababa de ver como cuatro tipos en calzoncillos me bailaban. ¿Qué más puede ir mal?

…

Yamato se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared mientras su amigo Jou intentaba animarlo un poco y el payaso seguía haciendo perros, gatos, conejos y demás animales de globo que el rubio solo miraba con coraje.

–Eh Yama. –le llamó Taichi. –Mira lo que he traído.

Y por fin el rubio se sintió un poco mejor pues su amigo llevaba nada más y nada menos que dos botellas de sake. Sinceramente nunca le había encantado beber pero ahora sentía que le podía hacer mucho bien olvidarse un poco de su fracaso de fiesta entre las delicias del alcohol.

–Koushiro y yo hemos ido a comprarlo. –comentó Taichi sirviéndolo.

–Eres mi salvación. –le dijo Yamato mas animado dándole el primer trago a su vaso.

–Bueno iré por allá por más papas fritas. –dijo el moreno alejándose de su amigo.

En eso llegó Daisuke que había decidido que era un buen momento para partir la estúpida piñata en forma de Barney. Después de que Yamato lo mandara a la mierda y se consolara con su sake el líder más joven se tuvo que conformar con que solo él, Takeru, Iori y el payaso se ofrecieran a partir la maldita piñata.

–Yamato, no es por estresarte. –comenzó Ken. –Pero Taichi y Jou han descubierto el karaoke.

– ¡MIERDA!

…

Así que después de esa noche Yamato y Sora aprendieron una valiosa lección. Si quieres que algo salga bien planéalo tú mismo y no lo dejes en manos de inútiles buenos para nada como tus amigos. Sora recordaría con vergüenza la noche en que mujeres con las tetas al aire le servían de beber y unos tipos ligeros de ropa le bailaron sexy frente a todas sus conocidas.

Mientras Yamato no olvidaría la fatídica fiesta fácilmente pues después de que Tai, Jou y en su momento Daisuke le rompieran los tímpanos había tenido que lanzarle la ponchera a la cabeza a su mejor amigo para callarlo, y claro después de que el payaso amenazara con demandarlo por golpearlo en plena cara porque le regaló un globo en forma de _aparato reproductor masculino _y después de que corriera a todos de su casa antes de las doce porque simplemente estaba harto se prometió a si mismo NUNCA volver a confiar en Motomiya o en su propio hermano.

Bueno, al menos le dieron una bolsita de dulces

* * *

**Nota Final:** Fin del capitulo. Jeje pobresita Sora, su despedida esta basada en una que vi en un programa español hace poco xD es vi esa escena y no pude evitar carcajearme y pensar que sería perfecto para este fic. La de Yamato solo esta basada en mi cerebrito, pobre muchacho.

De nuevo gracias por los comentarios que dejan en este fic, me alegra que les guste y si este capitulo los hizo reir o sentir aunque sea lastima de estos pobres individuos deja un comentario:) Otra cosita, lamento si este capitulo quedo muy corto pero es que el que viene sera bastante larguito y el que sigue tambien. Por cierto les adelanto que apartir de este capitulo las cosas empezaran a ser cada vez mas complicadas para Yama y Sora (¿MAS? Si, mas.) Pobres, no me gustaría estar en su situacion.

Pero ya pronto veran porque lo digo. Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir este loco fic! :D


	7. La boda de Sora

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni Sora, ni Yamato (LAMENTABLEMENTE) me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota: **Hola a todos! Aqui les dejo este nuevo capitulo. ¡Por fin el día de la boda! Wuuu, pero no creo que por eso nuestros protagonistas vayan a tener menos problemas, al contrario. Este capitulo es narrado desde el punto de vista de Sora, luego de Takeru, y de nuevo de Sora. En este capitulo podemos ver como le va a Sora en su odisea por llegar a la iglesia y por fin poderse casar, y como podrán ver en la lectura tampoco es que le haya ido muy bien a la pobre. No les digo mas... ¡A leer!

* * *

**La boda de Sora.**

Maldito sea el sol y todos sus estúpidos rayos. Era un domingo, la luz del día se colaba por mi ventana lastimando mis adormilados ojo por lo que opine que lo mejor era cerrar las condenadas cortinas. No sabía ni siquiera qué demonios hacían abiertas. ¿Qué clase de persona dormía con las persianas abiertas a menos que quisiera que todos los vecinos le vieran el pijama? Seguro era obra del cansancio que me cargaba la noche anterior.

En fin, se me olvido el asunto de las cortinas rápidamente cuando recordé que día era hoy. 24 de Noviembre, en otras palabras: el día de mi boda.

El…día…de…mi…boda.

– ¡El día de mi boda!

Joder que cualquier rastro de sueño que hubiera quedado en mi persona se esfumó de pronto cuando me encontré por fin comprendiendo todo lo que pasaría ese día. Ese era el día que Yamato y yo habíamos elegido para unir nuestras vidas para siempre en matrimonio y así hacer oficial nuestro amor a todo el mundo. Ese iba a ser el día más hermoso de mi vida, el que le contaría a mis hijos, y luego a mis nietos e incluso a mis bisnietos con lagrimas en los ojos.

Ese era mi día. Más bien, nuestro día.

Sonreí internamente al pensar por todo lo que habíamos pasado para llegar a este momento. La pedida que sinceramente fue un fracaso de pies a cabeza empezando por que mi novio sudaba como nunca, luego la intromisión de mis padres y también de mi mejor amigo y finalmente por la desesperación que termino dominando a Yama. Luego llegó la tortura de los preparativos y las malditas compras que, si no eras Mimi Tachikawa, te mataban. Hubo problemas económicos y también hubo desacuerdos pero todo lo superamos muy bien.

Hubo pláticas sobre el futuro, los hijos y los chimpancés y cada vez pareciera que Yamato y yo nos compenetramos más y más. También hubo peleas y una especial confusión de mi parte por la que aun seguía disculpándome con mi querido Yamato. Hubo fracasos de despedidas de solteros, la mía era más bien un club nudista y la de Yamato fue algo así como la fiesta infantil que mi novio jamás tuvo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso estábamos aquí en este día listos para casarnos y para ser felices como siempre hemos soñado.

Maldita sea, Sora ¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan cursi? Mira ya cuanto tiempo llevas pensando estas cosas tan tiernas, casi una hora… ¿UNA HORA? Se supone que tendría que estar recogiendo las flores hace cuatro minutos. Joder.

Y como si fuera suficiente no hay agua caliente. Maldito gobierno japonés. Así que me veo obligada a tomar una ducha helada en una plena mañana de Noviembre por lo que al salir del baño mis dientes castañean debido al frio que siento. Maldición.

Me arreglo lo más informal y sencilla que puedo, después de todo tengo que estar cómoda al principio porque después de eso viene la parte horrenda de aguantar horas en el vestido y zapatos altos que había elegido. ¿Por qué la gente no se casará con vaqueros y zapatillas deportivas? Sería más cómodo, o al menos para mí. Claro que no me imagino a Mimi vestida así para su boda casi parece un mal chiste. Maldición Sora, deja de divagar ya vas treinta minutos tarde y eso que el día va empezando.

Así que finalmente conseguí salir de mi apartamento corriendo en busca de las flores las cuales pase a dejar lo más veloz que pude al salón para que comenzaran a acomodarlas. Cuando mire la hora me di cuenta que ya tendría que estar en el salón de belleza para que me arreglaran como era debido. La cita que tendríamos las cinco –Mimi, Hikari, Miyako, mi madre y yo. –Era en cinco minutos y yo aun tenia mil cosas que ultimar.

Así que nuevamente corrí como alma que lleva el diablo y llegue a la estética. Maldición, tendría que recordar ahorrar para un auto, esto de irme corriendo o tomando el metro estaba matándome.

–Sora, pensamos que llegarías tarde. –confesó Mimi. –Pero estas a tiempo.

–Es que les decía a tus amigas que el día de la boda la novia siempre anda con mil cosa que hacer y apenas tiene tiempo para ella y prepararse. –comentaba mi mamá mientras se sentaba en una sillón alargado donde también me senté yo.

–Estoy bien. –mentí completamente. –Solo un poco alterada.

–Pues entonces será mejor que empiecen de una vez contigo, son casi las tres de la tarde y para las seis debes estar en la iglesia. –decía Miyako apurada. –Supongo que ya has comido algo ¿No?

– ¿Eh?

Hasta ese momento no había prestado atención a las constantes quejas de mi estomago por no haber recibido alimento en todo el día. Maldición, seguramente si Miyako no lo hubiera mencionado yo ni siquiera habría notado lo hambrienta que estaba.

–La verdad es que no. –sincere sintiéndome un poco apenada.

–Pero hija. –comenzó a reprenderme mi madre. –Tienes que tener energías para hoy.

–Don't worry, darling. –sonrió Mimi mientras sacaba su teléfono celular. –Súper Mimi te sacara de esto.

– ¿Qué harás? –preguntamos Inoue y yo al unisonó.

–Llamar a Kari, obviamente. –respondió nuestra amiga. –Ella aun no llega, seguro te puede comprar algo por el camino. Le marcare a su casa.

Miyako y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice mientras Mimi, que ya había regresado a ser castaña, tecleaba en su móvil.

–Seguro que no tiene nada que ver con que Hikari y Taichi vivan juntos. –me burlé cínicamente.

–Claro que no, Sora. –respondió Miyako irónicamente. –Eso es en lo último que Mimi pensaría. ¿Hablar ella con Taichi? Si no se han despegado de la línea telefónica en esta última semana ni para ir al baño.

Mimi se sonrojó violentamente y ante su incomodidad tuvo que colgar la llamada al ser incapaz de decir siquiera "Hola" Miyako y yo habíamos dado en el punto justo. Las dos sabíamos que tan unidos habían estado Mimi y Tai últimamente y aunque nuestra amiga quisiera negarlo y tratarlo como tonto y decir que era una bestia con ella, a nosotras no nos engañaba.

–Bueno la llamo al celular. ¿Felices?

Y tras esto Mimi volvió a teclear en su aparato marcando así ahora el número celular de Hikari mientras una joven me indicaba que tomara asiento porque iba a empezar a peinarme.

…

Esto era el infierno, estaba seguro que después de que mi hermano se enterara de esto iba a poder despedirme de la posibilidad de tener hijos para toda la vida porque Yamato era incapaz de dejar pasar lo sucedido sin haberme arrancado aunque sea una extremidad de mi cuerpo y lamentablemente ya sospechaba cual seria.

–Takeru, ya estoy aquí.

Al escuchar su voz sentí un poco de alivio, aunque fuera un segundo escucharla siempre me hacía sentir un poquitito mejor.

–Lo que sea que tengas que decirme debe ser rápido porque las chicas me esperan en el salón de belleza. –me comentó un poco apurada.

–Kari. –la llame muy intimidado. –Si esta es la última vez que me vez con vida quiero decirte que te amo.

– ¿Qué cosas dices, tonto? –preguntó mientras e reía ligeramente.

Qué bonita era cuando reía.

–Es enserio. Probablemente más tarde seré asesinado, mutilado, acuchillado, decapitado, ahorcado, ahogado y muchas otras cosas más que seguro me estoy olvidando. –sollocé mientras miraba al cielo en busca de una salvación.

Ella me miró extrañada mientras se acercaba y tomaba mi mano un poco preocupada.

–Cielo, dime de que hablas. Me asustas.

–El caso es… –tomé aire. –Que si encuentran mi cuerpo sin vida, convence a Yamato de huir, el no merece cadena perpetua por mi culpa y mi idiotez.

Hikari no se relajó ni un poco con lo que dije.

– ¿Yamato? ¿Estás insinuando que tu hermano te asesinara el día de su boda? –yo asentí con la cabeza. – ¿Qué rayos hiciste?

Ahí me había descubierto.

–Joder, los anillos, Kari. –dije totalmente nervioso. –No era tan difícil eso de guardarlos y dárselos a Yamato en la iglesia ¿Qué de difícil tenia? ¡Nada!

Mi novia me fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Perdiste los anillos, Takeru Takaishi?

– ¡Es que juro que los deje en la cocina! Yo me preparaba un sándwich y los deje justo hay en su cajita, luego regrese y mi sándwich se había caído al suelo junto con los anillos y otras cosas por lo que lo levante todo apurado porque el teléfono sonaba, fui a contestar y luego Gabumon y Patamon se comieron mi sándwich y se tomaron mi soda. Dormí una siesta con los Digimon, busque los anillos y BUM ya no estaban.

Hikari parecía incluso igual de frustrada que yo. Se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza y caminaba de un lado al otro. Adiviné que intentaba planear algo para salvar la situación pero no podía pensar en nada.

–Entonces, se quedaron en el plato del sándwich que recogiste del suelo y que luego se comieron los… ¡Los Digimon!

– ¿No querrás insinuar que…?

–Exacto eso. –dijo ella. –Los Digimon a veces son despistados y no se fijan en lo que comen. Debes recuperar ese anillo, Takeru.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tendré que…? ¡Oh Kari no! –exclamé imaginándome las locas ideas que tendría mi novia en este momento y a las cuales yo tendría que negarme porque después de todo, todo tiene un límite y el excremento es el mío.

–No hay forma de que te niegues. –me dijo. –Si no lo haces tu hermano te matara macabramente, así que tú eliges. O haces que Gabumon y Patamon se pongan sueltos del estomago o les metes el cepillo de dientes por la garganta hasta que recuperes los mentados anillos.

En eso sonó su celular y me dio la espalda un segundo. Sentí que mi cabeza daba mil vueltas mientras visualizaba lo que me esperaba muy pronto. Maldito seas Yamato ¿Por qué demonios tienes que casarte?

–Era Mimi, tengo que comprarle a Sora algo de comer y llego tarde a la estilista. –se explicó muy apurada. –Recupera esos anillos.

Me dio un corto beso en los labios y salió corriendo mientras yo pensaba si el suicidio no sería la salida más fácil.

…

–Disculpe señorita, pero no puedo maquillarla si usted no deja de estornudar.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente mientras mi madre me pasaba otro pañuelo. Estúpido resfriado, todo por culpa del agua fría con la que había tenido que ducharme en la mañana, ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había estornudado a la maquillista en el rostro.

También podría mencionar cuando por culpa de otro estornudo la rizadora en vez de rizar mi cabello me quemó la oreja, o cuando el delineador me picó el ojo de nuevo por mi culpa y sin olvidar como había formado una línea de labial desde mis labios hasta mis cejas por otro sonoro estornudo. Mi madre y mis amigas no paraban de pasarme pañuelos y darme recomendaciones mientras la maquillista principal ya me había ido a comprar medicina para el resfriado y me había dejado en manos de su ayudante.

–Perdóneme. –dije al borde del llanto. –Ya no lo hare de nuevo.

Y así de nuevo volvió a empezar la aventura de maquillarme, afortunadamente para mi, mi estomago ya no rugía reclamando comida pues Hikari había sido tan amable de traerme alimento. Aun presiento que algo raro pasa con Hikari, desde que llegó se muestra rara, callada e incluso un poco nerviosa. Pero en fin… quizás se peleó con TK.

Mi móvil sonó y respondí ansiosa.

– ¿Hola?

–Mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?

–Yamato. –dije feliz de escuchar su voz. –Bien, ahora me están dando retoques al peinado y maquillaje.

–Oh… entonces estarás ocupada.

–Si cielo, un poco la verdad. –confesé.

Pero en ese momento la firme mano de Mimi me arrebató el celular a la vez que Miyako se lo arrebataba a ella.

–Mala suerte estar de empalagoso con la novia antes de la boda. –soltó mi amiga peli lila. –Así que adiós. –Acto seguido colgó.

Mire entonces a Hikari quien también se había puesto a hablar por celular en el mismo momento que yo. Cuando colgó sentí su mirada pesada sobre mí con el entrecejo un poco fruncido, seña obvia de preocupación en mi castaña amiga. Quise saber que pasaba porque esto me daba muy mala espina.

– ¿Qué paso, Kari? –pregunté mientras la mujer que me arreglaba me roseaba un poco mas de aerosol para el cabello.

–Sora. –comenzó sonrojada. –Siento tener que decirte esto pero…los anillos se han perdido.

– ¡QUE! ¡ACHUUUUU!

Hasta ese momento mi día no parecía ir tan mal pero que equivocada estaba. Ese era el principio del caos. Me pare de la silla furiosa mientras empujaba a la maquillista haciendo que se golpeara con la lata de aerosol en la cara.

– ¡AH, mi cara, estoy sangrando! ¡No puedo ver!

–Hija relájate. –me pidió mamá. –Seguro hay solución.

Pero yo ya no escuchaba los llantos incesantes de la maquillista ni la pedida de detalles de Mimi ni el pesimismo de Miyako o el optimismo de mamá. Mi mirada homicida estaba puesta en Kari.

– ¿Qué les ha hecho tu novio a mis preciosos anillos?

…

– ¡Dale más rápido, Mimi que se me hará tardísimo! –le ordené.

Las cuatro íbamos en el auto de mi mejor amiga, ella iba conduciendo y Hikari al frente lo más alejada posible de mí y mis impulsos asesinos mientras que yo iba atrás tratando de calmarme con Miyako masajeando mis hombros en un inútil intento de tranquilizarme. Mi madre había ido a avisar a Yamato de lo sucedido.

–No puedo ir más rápido, Sora. –se disculpó Mimi. –Sería contra la ley.

– ¿Contra la ley? –pregunté irónica. –El hecho de llevar casi dos quilos de maquillaje encima, este arreglo para el cabello que creo que pesa lo mismo que Biyomon, estar a dos horas de mi boda sin siquiera haberme cambiado, que un Digimon idiota se trague tus anillos de boda y tener un resfriado del demonio… ¡Eso tendría que ser ilegal!

Y así fue como logré atemorizar a todas mis amigas hasta el punto de que Tachikawa acelerara a lo máximo. Pero en ese momento mi pesadilla personal parecía haberse percatado de mi pésimo día por lo que una patrulla de transito nos obligó a pararnos.

–Sora. –me llamó Kari. –Cálmate, y hagas lo que hagas no grites. –me suplicó la hermana de Tai.

El oficial se acercó y Mimi habló con él.

–Perdone la velocidad oficial. –se disculpó la muchacha. –Pero es que la novia va a casarse y se nos hizo un poquitín tarde. Pero a que nos perdona esta ¿Verdad? después de todo es mi primera infracción. Yo siempre cumplo la ley.

Eso decía la antigua elegida de la Pureza mientras le pestañeaba mucho al oficial y acercaba su rostro sonriendo adorablemente, no pude evitar recordar esa ocasión donde hizo exactamente las mismas expresiones para lograr que un Numemon nos dejara subir a un barco. Claro que esa vez las cosas tampoco habían salido muy bien que digamos…

–Pero señorita, no se puede hacer excepciones con la ley. –replicó el joven oficial.

–Pero es una emergencia, oficial. –intervino Miyako.

–Yo se que al tratarse de jovencitas tan guapas debería poder hacerlo, pero…

– ¡QUE NOS DEJE IRNOS, JODER! –grité exasperada. – ¡Me caso en dos horas y no tengo anillos, ni el vestido puesto, se me está cayendo el peinado y el jodido maquillaje! ¡Achu!

El policía de tráfico ni siquiera nos puso una réplica y nos dejó marchar.

–Que suerte. –exclamó Mimi. –Buena esa, Sora.

–Chicas. –dijo Hikari. –Siento que nos olvidamos de algo.

Mientras...

– ¡MI NARIZ! ¡Alguien ayúdeme que no puedo ver nada!

Una ayudante de maquillista trataba de arreglárselas solas jurándose a sí misma que después de ese día iba a terminar la carrera.

…

Cuando llegamos al departamento de Yama donde estaban TK y los dos Digimon tragones, estaba demasiado alterada, mi madre me había dicho que no había conseguido encontrar a Matt y eso solo había servido para ponerme mas y mas nerviosa; ni siquiera me dio tiempo de preocuparme un poco por mi maquillaje o mi peinado pues corrí a tratar de asfixiar a Takeru.

– ¡Suéltalo, Sora! –me pidió Kari. Claro, como ella no se casaba y no era Yamato el que había perdido los anillos. Cuando llegara el día de su boda me las cobraría.

– ¡Ustedes! –grité mirando a Gabumon y Patamon. – ¿Quién fue?

Gabumon se puso a temblar muy nervioso y Patamon le señaló mientras huía.

–Fui yo, lo siento mucho Sora pero ya le he dicho a TK que no quiero ir al baño…

Le miré fulminantemente y él se echó dos pasos para atrás.

–Escúchame. –dije. –Hasta ahora solo conocías a la dulce Sora. ¡Pues hoy no! Me caso en hora y media y si no me das esos anillos como sea tendré que abrirte a la mitad. –mentí descaradamente, estaba molesta pero no desquiciada… o al menos no tanto.

El tragó saliva ruidosamente mientras me miraba con los ojos como platos. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada más.

–Creo que ya me están dando ganas.

Y así Gabumon se introdujo al baño mientras todos esperábamos pacientemente a que el Digimon defecara aquello que yo tanto buscaba. Mis anillos.

…

–Hijita, no te pongas así. Seguro no tarda en llegar.

Pero yo ya estaba, lamentablemente, muy angustiada. Es que ya era la hora y Yamato no aparecía por lo que yo tenía que esperarlo en el estúpido auto porque si la novia llegaba antes si que se vería mal. Mis padres trataban de consolarme pero la verdad yo ya estaba preparada para el colapso nervioso que seguro iba a darme muy pronto si no me relajaba.

–Hijita, iremos a ver que todo esté bien con los invitados. –dijo mi papá. –Intenta relajarte.

Y así mis padres salieron del auto y yo quede estresada, sin mi novio pero con unos anillos relucientes después de que Takeru los lavara arduamente. No me iba a tocar a mí el trabajo _sucio_. La puerta del auto se abrió y por ella se introdujo la cabeza de Kari seguida de la de Mimi.

– ¿Lista? –preguntó Tachikawa.

–Seguro. –respondí. –En cuanto el novio llegue.

–Taichi tampoco ha venido. –comentó Hikari. –Quizás andan juntos y se retrasaron.

Pero esas simples palabras bastaron para que yo me armara mi telenovela en la cabeza por lo que tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar.

–No va a venir. –dije con la voz quebrada. –Me va a dejar plantada y seguro que se fugó con… ¡Con Taichi!

Hikari y Mimi me miraron como si estuviera loca pero yo sentía que no lo estaba, cada palabra había parecido demasiado real cuando la imaginé dentro de mi cabeza.

–No digas idioteces, Sora.

–No son idioteces, Mimi. –alegué muy firme. –Seguro que se dieron cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos el uno por el otro y se largaron juntos los condenados. ¡Siempre pasa en las novelas!

–Pero esto es la vida real, amiga.

–Lo se Kari pero tampoco es que sea tan diferente. –sollocé. –Con eso de que la homosexualidad anda de moda en muchos lugares les dio por intentarlo y…y… ¡Les gustó! Y se fueron juntos a amarse libremente por algún lado. ¡Todo está claro!

–Ya deliras. –dijo Mimi.

–Ahora entiendo porque se ponía celosos cuando hablaba de Taichi, no se ponía celoso por mi si no por él ¡Porque están enamorados y…!

– ¡SORA!

Hikari me abofeteó fuertemente. Me lo tenía merecido.

–Si te sirve de consuelo. –habló Mimi. –Tai es hombrecito, o eso me ha demostrado a mí.

Preferí no decir nada. El sonrojo en sus mejillas bastaba para dar cualquier explicación. Entonces la puerta del auto se abrió nuevamente.

– ¡Fuera, que aquí ya no cabe ni un alma! –exclamé estresada.

–Sora, soy yo y también Miyako. –me dijo Biyomon mientras asomaba su rosada cabeza.

–El novio ha llegado, amiga. –me comentó Inoue y no pude evitar sonreír.

Bueno, se supone que es ahora cuando empezaría lo bueno ¿No?

* * *

**Nota Final:** Y aqui acaba el capitulo de hoy. Pobrecita Sora, no puedo evitar sentir compasión de ella, si yo estuviera en su lugar tambien perdería la paciencia con unas amigas y un cuñado como esos. Pero bueno, parece que todo saldra bien apartir de ahora ¿No?

Pues no. El día aun no acaba y creanme que les tengo todavía un par de sorpresitas a los novios, considerenlo mi regalo de bodas, muajajaa.

En el proximo capitulo veremos como estuvo el día de Yamato y porque se le hiz tan tarde al pobre muchacho porque creanme que si parece que Sora tuvo un día malo el rubio no lo tuvo mucho mejor... pero no les adelanto nada, deberan esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para ver como se las tuvo que arreglar Ishida para sobrevivir y llegar a la iglesia con un "elegante retraso"

Un agradecimiento por los comentarios del capitulo pasado y tambien por leer este. ¡Saludos y besos!


	8. La boda de Yamato

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni Sora, ni Yamato (LAMENTABLEMENTE) me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota: **He aqui el HORRIBLE día de Yamato por fin averiguaran porque se retrasó y tambien otras cositas que le sucedieron ese día a nuestro rubio. Solo puedo decir una cosa: POBRE. Otra cosita, este es el penultimo capitulo por lo que en el que sigue veran ya por fin la amada boda, tambien habra un epilogo :P No estoy segura cuando podre subirlos porque me ire de viaje asi que tengan un poquitín de paciencia, despues de todo este capitulo lo subí rapido ¿No? :) En fin, les deseo que disfruten la lectura..¡Wuuju!

* * *

**La boda de Yamato.**

Estúpido traje de bodas. O al menos eso era todo en lo que yo podía pensar en esos momentos. ¿Por qué los trajes tenían que mandarse a la tintorería? En fin, resignado a que iba a tener que salir a buscar mi traje de inmediato salí de casa. Afortunadamente para mi, mi mejor amigo Taichi se había ofrecido para ayudarme en lo que necesitara así que ahora iríamos en su auto a buscar mi estúpido traje, espero de verdad que esté listo.

–No luces nada nervioso, Yamato. –me dijo Yagami, yo le asentí con la cabeza.

–Es que no lo estoy. Hasta ahora todo ha salido perfecto, nada de alteraciones ni escenas ridículas, nada de locura. Ha sido el día más normal que he tenido en meses.

Taichi se burló de mí como adivine que haría.

–La verdad es que te tengo que dar la razón. –afirmó entre risas. –Su boda ha sido un evento de locura.

–Dímelo a mí.

La conversación no fue de lo más interesante en el trayecto hasta llegar a la dichosa tintorería. Me bajé y mi amigo me siguió, aun faltaban cuatro horas para la boda y yo ya sentía que no podía esperar. Saber que dentro de poco Sora seria mi mujer ante la ley y ante el mundo me llenaba de dicha.

–Buenas tardes. –saludé a la chica que atendía el lugar. –Vengo por mi traje.

– ¿Su nombre?

–Yamato Ishida.

La dependienta me dio la espalda y se puso a buscar en sus registros, no tardo mucho tiempo en volver a girarse hacia mí.

–Lo sentimos señor pero su traje no ha sido lavado ni planchado pues apenas lo ha traído ayer.

Mi cara era de sorpresa total ¿Cuántos jodidos días necesitaban para lavar y planchar un traje? Demonios si llegaba a la boda con mi smoking arrugado y sucio Sora me mataba, después de todo llevaba pidiéndome una semana llevar el traje a la tintorería y yo no le había hecho ni caso. ¡Maldición!

– ¿Qué? –pregunté esperando que fuera una broma. –Pero me lo pueden tener para unas horas ¿No?

–Señor, lo sentimos pero hay lista de espera.

– ¡Pero es mi boda! –exclamé fuera de mis cabales. –Ya sabía que no podía tener un día común tan fácilmente.

–Eh, Yama. –me llamó Taichi. –Mejor trae el traje y lo llevamos a otro lado.

Tuve que hacerle caso a mi mejor amigo pues si seguía más tiempo frente a esa chica iba a terminar mal, seguramente llevado por algunos guardias de seguridad o algo peor, digo ese son el tipo de cosas que me pasan solo a mí. Volvimos al auto de Taichi mientras yo maldecía por lo bajo y me repetía mentalmente no volver a pisar una tintorería.

– ¿Qué hare ahora? –cuestioné. –Sora me mata.

–Mira, Yamato. –comenzó Tai. –Hace unos meses Daisuke me comentó de un lugar para este tipo de situaciones.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Vamos a ver si Motomiya tenía razón. –añadió Yagami ignorándome y conduciendo por las calles.

No tardamos demasiado en llegar, el establecimiento al que íbamos estaba escondido en un callejón al que tuvimos que entrar caminando, yo no entendía muy bien a dónde íbamos y me limitaba a seguir a Tai sin mucha confianza y con el traje en brazos. Fue entonces cuando en el último tramo del callejón apareció mi salvación. Un establecimiento con el anuncio "Tintorería de emergencia para hombres en aprietos"

Entramos y un joven nos saludó amablemente mientras nos acercábamos al mostrador.

–Buenas tardes. –saludé ya sin tanta amabilidad. –Hoy es mi boda y mi traje es un desastre.

–No se preocupe señor, lo ayudaremos. –dijo el joven. – ¿En cuánto es la boda?

–Cuatro horas. –respondí. – ¿No es muy poco tiempo?

–Al contrario, usted es uno de los clientes que más tiempo tiene, nos han pedido trajes que estén listos en 35 minutos. –relataba el sujeto. –Pero a esto nos dedicamos.

–Muchas gracias. –dije sonriendo un poco más tranquilo.

–No hay problema, pase por él en dos horas entonces. –me pidió el dependiente. –Y les pedimos discreción total, este establecimiento trata de ocultar su existencia a posibles mujeres enfadas.

Tai y yo asentimos con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a salir del lugar, yo más relajado y mi amigo contento de haber podido ser de utilidad por primera vez desde que empezó toda esta locura. Así que dejames el establecimiento mucho más animados que cuando entramos.

– ¿Vamos a comer? –preguntó Taichi. –Tengo hambre.

–Pero yo no te voy a invitar. –le aclaré mientras lo seguía hasta su vehículo. –Solo le pago a Sora.

–Óyeme. –se quejó el aludido. –Que te acabo de salvar de un aprieto, deberías aunque sea invitarme una hamburguesa.

Rodé los ojos a sabiendas de que no podría decirle que no después de que el muy tonto me hubiera salvado la vida de aquella manera así que accedí en invitarle solo una pequeña hamburguesa, a decir verdad yo también moría de hambre y cuando llegamos al restaurante no tardamos en ordenar.

–Por cierto, Yamato. –habló Tai. – ¿Cómo se siente esto de ir a echarte la soga al cuello?

– ¿Por qué? ?Es que ya estas pensando en imitarme? A Mimi le gustaría…

Esta vez fue el turno de Taichi para sonrojarse y toser nervioso, me reí disimuladamente.

–Cállate. –me pidió. –Las cosas con Mimi van bien. Aunque no te negare que ha sido complicado.

–Te lo creo. –aseguré. –Conociendo a Mimi…

–Pero ya te dije, nos va bien.

En ese momento llegaron nuestras ordenes, Taichi devoraba su hamburguesa como si no hubiera comido en días, debería estar acostumbrado, después de todo es Tai de quien estamos hablando, cuando yo apenas llevaba la mitad el ya se había terminado la suya y había pedido una más, claro aprovechándose de que yo pagaba. Como si el dinero me sobrara…

–Que delicioso esta esto. –comentó Yagami. – ¡Hey mesero, tráigame otra con todo!

–Tai si sigues así me dejas en la ruina. –musité molesto. –Dije que solo te invitaba una.

–Pues entonces tendremos que quedarnos a lavar platos toda la tarde. –el maldito sonreía con diversión. –Porque yo no traigo nada de dinero encima. Quizás podrás recordar viejos tiempos donde Jyou y tu tenían que trabajar en ese restaurante horrible.

El simple recuerdo me hico enojar pues no había sido nada agradable trabajar ahí así que resignado pedí la cuenta y lo pagué todo yo solito mientras de nuevo Tai se salía con la suya.

–Yamato, espera. –me pidió mi amigo. –No me siento bien.

Su rostro estaba de un color verde mientras yo empezaba a temerme lo peor, el moreno se agachó un poco y recargó sus manos en sus rodillas esperando calmarse. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora a este?

–Creo que voy a…

La frase quedo inconclusa pues sin decir nada mas el estudiante de política me vomitó todo su almuerzo en mis zapatos y parte en mis pantalones. Bien, como ya dije ¿Es que no podría tener un día normal nunca? Si esto es cuando aun no nos casemos no sé como sobreviviremos Sora y yo a la vida matrimonial, a este paso en vez de tener una casa tendremos un manicomio.

– ¡Bastardo, te mato! ¡Mis zapatos favoritos!

Pero mi aun mareado amigo no se dejó atrapar y se alejó lo más posible de mí.

–Vamos, Yamato no te enojes. –me dijo nervioso. –No fue con intención.

–Taichi vomitaste en la calle porque te tragaste cuatro hamburguesas. –le recordé amargamente. –Si eso es no tener la culpa no se que lo sea.

– ¿Me perdonarías? –rogó.

Suspiré.

–Si no me queda de otra.

Taichi y yo nos disponíamos a alejarnos del lugar y comprarle a mi mejor amigo una botella de agua o algo por el estilo pero una voz nos detuvo de inmediato. Yo empezaba a sentirme nervioso porque ya faltaba poco para la boda.

–Señores tienen que limpiar ese vomito. –nos dijo un oficial.

–P–Pero… –balbucee.

–Son las leyes, señores así que o lo limpian o los multo.

Como después de las cuatro hamburguesas de Taichi, mi cartera ya no quería sufrir más perdidas terminamos accediendo a limpiar aquella cosa asquerosa.

–Tú lo limpias. –le dije. –Es tu vomito.

–Pero es la comida que tú me compraste.

–Porque tú me chantajeaste. –replico yo.

–Oye tengo una idea. –dijo de pronto. – ¡Niño!

Un niño de aproximadamente diez años se acercó corriendo hacia donde Tai lo había llamado. ¿Es que las madres de hoy en día no les decían a sus hijos que no hicieran caso de extraños?

–Te doy 500 yenes si limpias esto. –propuso. – ¿Qué dices?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza así que Taichi le dio el dinero y nosotros dos nos alejamos disimuladamente esperando que ese oficial no nos encontrara. En ese momento un foco dentro de mí se encendió...un segundo…

– ¡Taichi! Dijiste que no traías dinero.

El se rió de manera nerviosa y evitó el tema.

– ¿Vamos ya por tu traje y a que te cambies los zapatos?

Preferí no discutir y olvidar el tema, después de todo yo sabía que Yagami nunca me devolvería mi dinero, así era él y yo lo tenía bien claro desde que me pidió dinero para un regalo de cumpleaños ¿Lo peor? Era mi regalo de cumpleaños… Así que asentí y lo seguí hasta el auto bastante asqueado por el hedor de mis zapatos impregnados del vomito de Taichi. Estaba seguro que después de ese día tendría que quemarlos.

Nos dirigimos primero a mi casa para que pudiera cambiarme, decidí que lo mejor era llevar mis zapatos para la boda para no tener que retrasarme más cuando fuera el momento de cambiarme, momento para el cual faltaban ya dos horas y media. Ahora si estaba ligeramente nervioso.

En ese momento el celular de Tai comenzó a sonar incansablemente y el, con una torpeza increíble, lo había tirado al suelo por error.

– ¡Demonios! –exclamó y luego se agachó para buscar su endemoniado aparato que seguía sonando como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. –No lo alcanzo. –se quejó.

–Taichi ya déjalo. –pedí nervioso.

– ¡Listo! –su grito me hizo saber que lo había encontrado. –Mimi, hola preciosa.

– ¡TAI CUIDADO!

Afortunadamente mis reflejos a pesar de no ser los mejores tampoco eran tan malos así que logré girar el volante a último minuto antes de que este se estrellara con una enorme camioneta, por desgracia el auto de mi amigo no se salvó de haberse estrellado contra un árbol del parque al que fuimos a parar.

– ¡Idiota! –exclamé furioso.

Tai tenía el rostro blanco y los ojos bien abiertos mientras por el celular se escuchaban la voz de Tachikawa llamando a mi amigo a gritos.

–Mi precioso auto… –sollozó.

–Es toda tu culpa esta vez. –le dije con la ceño fruncido.

– ¡Ustedes dos!

Y como si se tratara de una pesadilla frente a nosotros estaba el mismo oficial que nos había obligado a limpiar el vomito de Taichi. El pareció reconocernos inmediatamente.

–Oigan. Son ustedes los que pusieron a un niño de diez años a limpiar sus asquerosidades.

–El se ofreció. ¡Lo juro! No pueden probar nada. –exclamaba Taichi mientras sus nervios incrementaban

– ¿Qué paso aquí? –preguntó el oficial.

– ¿No es obvio? –cuestioné yo. –Chocamos. –Bien, lo admito. Estaba demasiado nervioso para poder ser amable con la autoridad.

–No paso nada oficial. –dijo Taichi. –Solo nos salimos de control porque… –hizo una pausa y supe que inventaba alguna excusa tonta. –Íbamos a atropellar a un zorrillo. –Me golpee la frente en señal de exasperación ante esto.

– ¿Un zorrillo? –indagó el oficial

–Así es señor. –dijo mi amigo. –Uno adorable, debe andar por aquí y como no queríamos asesinarlo…

–Lo entiendo. –el oficial suspiró. –Todo por el bien del zorrillo. Váyanse, su auto no se ve tan dañado.

Así que lo obedecimos sin tentar más a la suerte y nos alejamos del lugar sobre el pobre auto herido de mi amigo Tai. Nos estacionamos mientras ambos íbamos a mi departamento, Tai quería lavarse la cara y la boca pues aun sentía el asqueroso sabor a vomito y yo me cambié mis pantalones y mis zapatos.

– ¿Listo? –preguntó el moreno.

–Listo. –afirmeé yo.

Así que nos dispusimos a bajar y buscar el auto de mi amigo, Tai no tenía la mejor memoria así que yo trataba de recordar exactamente donde lo habíamos estacionado. ¿Dónde había sido? Creo que era ahí…Si, definitivamente era ahí donde un enorme cartel dice "Prohibido estacionarse o se usará grúa"

– ¡Taichi, idiota! Te estacionaste en un lugar prohibido. –exclamé de los nervios.

–Oye ¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo? –preguntó igual de alterado que yo.

–No sé. –respondí sarcásticamente. –Quizás por ese enorme letrero que pone que se usará grúa.

–No lo vi. –admitió apenado y al mismo tiempo enfadado. –Y que yo recuerde tú tampoco lo viste.

– ¡Pero es que tú conducías! –grité en mi defensa.

–Mira. –comenzó Yagami. –Mejor dejemos de quejarnos, ya pasare por mi auto luego. –dijo. –Ahora hay que ir por tu traje.

Asentí dándole la razón y comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar donde arreglarían mi traje, ya estaba sumamente molesto y alterado además de que sabía que mi sueño de estar puntual para Sora se estaba yendo poco a poco por el caño. Cuando ya estábamos a medio camino se nos apareció enfrente un sujeto muy irritante.

– ¡Es un mimo, Matt! –exclamó Tai emocionado como niño de diez años. – ¿Cuánto que lo hago hablar?

–Tai no hagas el tonto. –le pedí impaciente. –Mejor sigamos caminando.

Pero como es de costumbre Taichi no me hizo caso alguno.

–Oye mimo, si no dices hola eres un maleducado.

Pero el mimo solo sonrió sin decir ni media palabra. Esto comenzaba a sacarme de quicio.

– ¿Qué está haciendo? –pregunte.

El mimo movía sus manos a mí alrededor aun con esa estúpida sonrisa en su cara, Taichi se había carcajeado rápidamente.

–Te encierra en una caja. –explicó mi amigo. –Que genial.

– ¡Dile que me saque de esta caja!

Bien, ya estaba diciendo locuras ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que me encerrara en una caja invisible un sujeto vestido de rayas, un sombrero raro y la cara blanca Así que me dispuse a correr y huir del tonto mimo pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo…

No podía salir de la dichosa caja.

– ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! –rugí furioso mientras la risa de Tai opacaba mi voz.

Entonces el maldito mimo idiota hizo como que abría con una llave la caja y me dejó salir. Riendo sin sonido. Esto me sacó aun más de mis cabales y le propicie un golpe en la cara.

–Matt acabas de golpear a un pobre mimo. –dijo Taichi mientras lo socorría.

Pero no, el mimo no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada ¡Claro que no! Me golpeo el estomago y así comenzamos a pelear a log golpes mientras yo gritaba incoherencias y el no decía absolutamente nada. Tai estaba paralizado hasta que una patrulla se detuvo y de ella bajó…Adivinen. Si, aquel oficial amante de los zorrillos.

– ¡Otra vez ustedes! –bramó reconociéndome. –A la patrulla ya.

– ¿QUE?

–Lo que oyeron, ya han causado mucho por un día.

Maldito mimo.

…

– ¡Déjenme salir, me caso en una hora! –gritaba en la celda donde nos habían colocado hasta saber qué hacer con nosotros.

Taichi se había dejado caer al suelo y el otro sujeto de la celda, un musculoso hombre, nos miraba con malicia.

–Relájate, Matt. –me pidió Yagami. –No nos tendrán aquí mucho tiempo. No hicimos nada tan malo.

En ese momento entró un oficial muy serio.

–Mientras decidimos que hacer con ustedes pueden hacer una o dos llamadas máximo. –dijo el hombre y nos sacó de la celda. –

Aunque me dolía admitirlo era Sora a quien yo tenía que llamar en ese momento así que armándome de valor marque el numero de su celular y espere a que los tonos me indicaran que había respondido la llamada.

–Mi amor, ¿Cómo estás?...Oh… entonces estarás ocupada. –dije lastimosamente mientras ella me comentaba como la maquillaban y peinaban.

Pero en ese momento la dulce voz de mi futura esposa fue remplazada por los gritos de alguien que reconocí como Miyako Inoue.

–Mala suerte estar de empalagoso con la novia antes de la boda. –espetó la muchacha. –Así que adiós. –Acto seguido colgó. Maldición.

Así que mi segunda opción fue mi hermano menor al cual también llame a su celular esperando que él pudiera hacer algo para sacarme de esta terrible situación.

– ¿Takeru?

–Ya–Yamato. –tartamudeó. –Estoy ocupado ahora hermano.

– ¡TK, espérate!

–Adiós, lo siento no puedo hablar ahora. –decía nervioso.

Antes de que colgara escuche la voz de Gabumon gritando "No quiero ir al baño, Takeru" lo cual en otro momento me hubiera preocupad pero ahora…simplemente no. Así que llego el turno de Taichi para hacer sus llamadas y supliqué que a él si le hicieran un poco de caso.

–Hikari dice que está ocupada y me ha colgado. –se quejó Yagami. –Se oía muy alterada.

– ¿Y si llamamos a Iori? El quiere es abogado. –propuse.

–Yamato. –el negó con la cabeza. –Iori ni siquiera ha acabado la escuela.

Y nuestra última esperanza fueron nuestros demás amigos pero dado que solo nos quedaba una llamada decidimos llamar al más confiable de ellos: Izumi.

–Listo. –dijo Tai cuando hubo colgado. –Viene para acá y traerá tu traje también.

Me sentí por primera vez mas tranquilo al volver a la maldita y oscura celda con el sujeto espeluznante.

–Me gustan tus zapatos. –masculló nuestro compañero de celda. –Dámelos.

No daba crédito a lo que oía. ¿Quería mis zapatos de boda? ¡Pero me costaron una millonada! Taichi me susurró que se los diera y supe que era lo más prudente debido a que el hombre me sacaba una cabeza.

–Y tu reloj, es bonito. –añadió. –Dámelo también.

Se lo di sin más. Maldito aprovechado.

–También quiero tu cartera. –agregó mirándola con demasiado interés.

Estallé.

– ¡MIRA IDIOTA, QUE SEAS UN GIGANTE DE DOS METROS Y MEDIO NO SIGNIFICA QUE TE DARE MIS COSAS!

…

Koushiro llegó más rápido de lo que pensé con mi traje en sus manos y ya arreglado.

–Los sacaran pronto, entre Jyou, Iori, Daisuke y yo hemos pagado la fianza de ambos. Así que nos la deben. –comentó. –Por cierto, Yamato. ¿Qué haces con el ojo morado y el brazo torcido? –indagó mirando la venda que me habían puesto hace un rato los oficiales.

–Larga historia. –dije mientras miraba con odio al sujeto que ahora tenía mis zapatos, mi reloj y mi billetera.

Así que finalmente Tai y yo pudimos salir de la cárcel y aunque sabía que quedaba menos de media hora para mi boda aun tenía la esperanza de que lo que sobrara del día iría mejor. Decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a arreglarnos a casa de Tai la cual era la más cercana por lo cual llegamos rápidamente. Tuve que ducharme y ponerme el traje en diez minutos, peinarme y arreglar todos los detalles que me faltaban.

–Una cosita, Yamato. –habló el pelirrojo. – ¿No te vas a poner zapatos?

Maldición, había olvidado que estaba descalzo y que ese mastodonte de la prisión me había desprendido de mis pertenencias preciadas.

–Ponte los míos. –ofreció Taichi, le asentí agradecido mientras él se colocaba un par de… ¿Zapatos deportivos?

– ¿Vas a ponerte tenis con smoking en mi boda?

–Es eso o sandalias. –confesó.

Así que justo cuando terminamos de estar listos ya íbamos demasiado tarde, Koushiro había salido desde antes para pasar a recoger a Iori a su casa como habían acordado y ahora solo estábamos Tai y yo solos, desesperados, alterados, nerviosos y retrasados hasta que finalmente, con un ojo morado y un brazo vendado llegue. En ese momento la cabeza impaciente de Sora se asomó a verme. Se veía bellísima, de verdad hermosa.

Ahí supe que todo había valido la pena.

* * *

**Nota Final:** ¿Que les pareció? ¿No sintieron lastima del pobre chico este? Sinceramente yo si la sentí al escribir esto x) Ese Tai parece que arruina mas de lo que ayuda pero aun asi se le quiere jeje. Bueno como ya dije espero que les haya gustado, y esperen proximamente por fin LA BODA wuuuju! Bueno, un gran saludo a todos los que leen y tambien a los que comentaron el capitulo pasado, gracias por dejar sus opiniones :P

Un saludo y que tengan buen fin de semana!


	9. Un final felizo casi

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni Sora, ni Yamato (LAMENTABLEMENTE) me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota: **Aquí la tan ansiada boda, veamos como les fue a estos chicos. :D Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y comentar el capi anterior :B Sin mas que añadir les dejo leer:

* * *

**Un final feliz…o casi.**

Sora estaba estupefacta. Y ella que había creído tener un mal día, solo de imaginarse lo que habría que tenido que vivir Yamato al aparecerse golpeado. Cuando estuvo por fin a su lado listo para unirse en matrimonio supo que este tal vez no había sido el mejor día para ambos pero seguro estando juntos era perfecto.

– ¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Sora una vez que su padre la entregó al hombre de su vida.

–Es una larga y horrible historia.

–Creo que entiendo muy bien de esas historias.

…

Sora y Yamato ya no podrían estar más contentos. Parecía que todo lo que habían vivido horas atrás era solamente una pesadilla horrible de la que habían despertado en el momento en que se vieron el uno al otro. Ya era oficial. Eran marido y mujer para toda la vida. La ceremonia había sido perfecta de principio a fin, algo que ninguno de los dos podía creer.

Era lo primero que les salía bien en meses.

–…Entonces me puse un poco alterado y le grite al sujeto y él me golpeo. –relataba Matt a todos sus amigos un poco amargado al recordarlo.

–Eres estúpido. –comentó Taichi. –Mírame a mí, salí ileso.

–Eso es porque por lo menos el delincuente tenía buen gusto, por algo prefería mis cosas.

–Eso no es nada. –replicó Sora. –Ese anillo de matrimonio que llevas en tu dedo. –señaló el anillo. –No quieres saber donde estuvo y que tuve que hacer para recuperarlo.

Yamato miró su anillo intrigado y al mismo tiempo un poco asqueado. No quería saber donde había estado.

–Al menos Tai no te vomito los zapatos. –recordó molesto. –En un solo día perdí mis dos pares de zapatos favoritos.

Sus amigos los miraban con una divertida sonrisa en el rostro mientras el mas nuevo matrimonio de Odaiba discutía por ver quien había tenido el peor día. Sinceramente hasta ahora Yamato iba ganando. Sora estaba concentrada en tratar de escuchar todo lo que Yamato decía y lo que sus amigos comentaban hasta que algo extraño sucedió. Niños corriendo por doquier, hijos de sabrá Dios quien, que la sacaron un momento de quicio y más aun cuando uno de los niños piso su vestido haciéndole una rajada a la mitad.

–¡NO!

Afortunadamente para Sora la música opacó su grito y nadie la escuchó, es más, nadie notó su pequeño problemas así que la mujer ahora casada se acercó a sus amigas muy preocupada y las cuatro corrieron hasta los baños para intentar socorrerla.

–Con el dinero que costó. –decía Sora entre gritos. –Debería ser ilegal que se rompiera.

–Mira Sora, relájate. –le pidió Hikari.

Sora solo se estresó aun más.

– ¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso en el día? –preguntó. – ¡Demasiadas! Así que no me pidan que me calme porque no lo hare. No cuando mi vestido se parte a la mitad.

Ninguna fue capaz de replicarle nada más a la exasperada pelirroja pues ya estaban suficientemente cansadas de sus gritos como para toda la vida.

–Miyako y yo iremos a buscar si alguien trae algo de ayuda, seremos discretas. –prometió Tachikawa y ella junto con Miyako se marcharon.

Sora se dejó caer en el suelo mientras Hikari hacía lo mismo, lucia muy guapa con un vestido rosa de tirantes y escote no muy pronunciado. Miyako también estaba linda de color beige con un vestido largo y Mimi ni se diga se veía muy bien en el vestido ajustado y plateado que llevaba para la ocasión.

–En menos de diez minutos será el brindis. –se quejó la novia. –Y yo aquí.

–Seguro encontramos una solución. –dijo Hikari optimista, como siempre.

Pero sus esperanzas cayeron al suelo cuando sus dos amigas volvieron a entrar cabizbajas al no haber conseguido nada con que ayudar a la novia. Las cuatro estaban pensando que hacer. Hikari propuso correr a comprar hilo mientras Mimi decía que se amarrara una cortina del baño y Miyako proponía usar papel de baño para disimular.

Pero entonces alguien más entró al baño. Resignada a que pronto se sabría su problema Sora suspiró.

–Imagine que necesitarían mi ayuda.

Y frente a ellas estaba una mujer de peinado extravagante marrón rojizo con una radiante sonrisa y un vestido rojo corto. Era la persona que Sora menos se imaginaba ver en ese lugar. Y mucho menos ofreciéndole su ayuda de esa manera.

– ¿Jun?

–Así es. –dijo ella. –Escuche tu problema, Takenouchi, y decidí hacer mi obra buena del día.

–Es Ishida. –Le corrigió –Y no entiendo como podrías tu ayudarme.

–Pues si no lo sabes, Takenouchi. –dijo ignorando la corrección de Sora. – Yo estoy estudiando moda y confección por lo que siempre traigo conmigo mi estuche de trabajo.

Y como el sol en un día nublado Jun sacó de su bolso un estuche con aguja, hilo y demás cosas. Sora estaba maravillada al pensar que aquella loca mujer la estaba ayudando de verdad mientras las otras tres veían la escena casi sin podérselo creer.

–Oye Jun. –la llamó Sora. –A todo esto ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Obvio, vine de invitada.

–Pero yo no te invite. –recordó Sora sin importarse sonar grosera con quien le estaba salvando la vida.

–Lo admito. –dijo ella. –Me auto invite.

Eso tenía más sentido.

...

Mientras tanto, Yamato trataba de encontrar a su esposa, de un momento a otro se le había desaparecido y ahora no tenía ni idea de donde se podía encontrar. Simplemente al terminar la cena la mujer se había escapado así sin más mientras los invitados bailaban y conversaban.

–Oye Matt ¿Y tu mujer? –preguntó Taichi.

–Es lo que trato de averiguar. Ya será el brindis.

–Claro, todos te tenemos una sorpresa para el brindis. –comentó Taichi. La inteligencia de Yamato no era poca por lo que empezaba a temerse lo peor.

– ¿Preparaste el discurso? –preguntó Yamato.

– ¿Discurso? ¿Me dijeron que tenía que dar un discurso?

Los nervios del rubio comenzaron a alterarse nuevamente.

–Si lo hicimos. –dijo. –Y no me salgas de nuevo con eso de que estabas dormido con los ojos abiertos.

–Esta vez hablo enserio, Ishida. –alegó Yagami. –No me dijeron nada.

Yamato rememoró lo último ocurrido en estos días. Habían pasado tantas locuras que quizás si había olvidado comentarle a su amigo moreno del deber que le habían encomendado. Entonces Matt vio a Sora regresar hacia el tan guapa y sonriente como siempre.

–Sora, ¿Es verdad que olvidamos decirle a Taichi que era él quien daría el discurso?

La pelirroja se golpeo la frente con su mano, al parecer si era verdad.

– ¿Ya ves? –habló Tai. –Yo no te miento.

–Pues lo sentimos, Tai. –dijo Sora. –Improvisa.

El castaño tragó saliva notablemente nervioso mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora intentando maquilar un discurso decente para la pareja, no por nada los conocía perfectamente y sabía que si la cagaba Sora no se lo iba a perdonar nunca y claro que Yamato tampoco por lo que esta vez, muy a su pesar, tendría que usar su cerebro. Alzó su copa y con un carraspeo llamó la atención de todos, cuando sintió las miradas curiosas sobre él no pudo evitar reir nerviosamente.

-Eh…Buenas noches a todos. –comenzó sudando de los nervios. –Yo solo quería dedicar unas palabras a los felices novios. –volvió a hacer una pausa donde se rasco la nuca. –Ambos saben que son mis mejores amigos. –agregó Tai. –Eh…y claro que todos sabemos cuánto pasaron para llegar hoy aquí…eh…Y que nada me hace más feliz que saber que se tienen el uno al otro para cuidarse y amarse de por vida. Te he confiado a uno de mis tesoros más grandes Yamato y has demostrado ser digno de cuidarla. Es por eso que no tengo ninguna duda en asegurar que su vida junta será duradera y feliz y que me darán algún día muchos sobrinitos a los cuales cuidar y malcriar. ¡Salud!

Y asi todos alzaron sus copas imitando la acción de Taichi pero de pronto la mesa que estaba repleta de los amigos de los novios se puso de pie, todos dispuestos a hablar.

– ¿Qué les pico a estos? –preguntó Yama en voz baja a Sora.

Y sin decir más el primero en hablar fue el mayor, Jou Kido.

–Yamato y Sora, nosotros también queremos decirles algo. –comenzó seriamente. –A todos nosotros nos alegra mucho estar en este evento que celebra su unión definitiva para toda la vida. Yo por mi parte siempre he sentido un gran respeto por ambos, en especial por ti Yamato que más de una vez demostraste ser un amigo fiel.

–Yo también quisiera hacerles saber a ambos que los quiero muchísimo. –habló esta vez Mimi, lagrimeando. –Sora, eres mi mejor amiga, siempre estas cuando te necesito y no deseo más que tu felicidad eterna. Y te agradeceré por siempre Yamato por cuidarla y amarla como ella se merece.

–Porque creo que para todos nosotros era obvio que esto pasaría. –dijo Takeru, sonriéndole felizmente a la pareja. –Hermano, Sora, se nota muchísimo lo mucho que se quieren y todo lo que han superado para estar juntos desde hace años. Yo se que serán felices juntos porque se nota que están hechos el uno para el otro.

–Y aunque claro que haya habido problemas. –añadió Koushiro. –Lo importante es superarlos juntos como pareja así como han ido haciendo desde adolescentes.

–Todos nosotros les conocemos desde siempre. –continuó Miyako con entusiasmo. –Y estamos seguros que su vida estará siempre llena de bendiciones.

–Y si algún día tienen problemas. –prosiguió Iori con su voz serena. –Tengan por seguro que estaremos ahí para apoyarlos a los. Porque les tenemos mucho aprecio a ambos.

–Porque han sido un verdadero ejemplo todos estos años. –comentó Ken con su mirada cargada de amabilidad.

–Sora tú siempre nos has sabido orientar y cuidar como una hermana mayor. –habló Hikari quien también tenía los ojos ligeramente cristalinos. –Y tu Yamato siempre nos has hecho ver las cosas con ese sentido de la amistad tan grande que posees. Gracias.

–Gracias por que saben que verlos aquí en este momento, juntos nos hace sentir satisfechos a todos. –dijo Daisuke demostrando que cuando quería el también podía actuar con seriedad.

– ¡Salud! –clamaron los nueve a coro.

La pareja estaba llorando demasiado conmovida como para ocultar sus lágrimas, las mujeres hacían lo mismo e incluso Taichi había dejado escapar una lágrima. Después de ese emotivo brindis también fueron los padres de los novios los que les dirigieron unas palabras y acto seguido sus digimons compañeros no se quedaron atrás.

–Sora, ¿Es mi imaginación o Gabumon luce un poco asustado?

Y no era para menos, el Digimon de la amistad había sido traumatizado de por vida gracias a la ahora esposa de su compañero.

–No sé de que hablas, cielo. Lo veo igual que siempre. ¿Bailamos?

Y así con el repentino cambio de tema de la pelirroja Yamato se vio obligado a olvidarse de sus sospechas y a centrarse en pasarla bien aunque tuviera el ojo morado y el brazo casi roto. Poco después llegó el momento tan esperado de tirar el ramo, la mayoría de las mujeres se habían reunido en la pista en espera de que Sora lanzara su ramo de orquídeas.

Cuando el arreglo floral salió volando todas las féminas empezaron a aventarse la una a la otra y a luchar por obtener el ramo. La prima segunda de Sora empujó a Natsuko Takaishi mientras está en su intento por abrirse camino había tirado a Mimi al suelo quien estaba parada sobre la pobre vecina de los Takenouchi mientras que Miyako usaba a la bisabuela de Sora como impulso para lanzarse por los aires y aterrizar sobre la cadera de la abuelita de Yamato y Takeru.

Sin embargo el Ramo cayó en manos de nada más y nada menos que de Hikari lo que provocó miradas de odio de más de una mujer desesperada. La castaña que no había hecho nada más que quedarse parada esperando que las fieras alrededor suyo se cansaran, miró el arreglo floral, sorprendida.

–Maldita Hikari. –musitó Miyako por lo bajo mientras intentaba huir de los ataques de bastones de las dos ancianas que había lastimado en su intento por ser la próxima en casarse. – ¡Ya déjenme en paz, viejecitas! A mi sí que hace falta casarme ya ¡Ustedes ya están en el último tramo y no creo que encuentren marido!

También el momento de que el novio lanzara la liga llegó y más de uno se arremolinó en el centro de la pista despistadamente, algunos otros, como Ken y Taichi, fueron obligados por sus novias a juntarse con los demás hombres no casados.

Yamato se puso de espaldas, contó hasta tres y se preparó para lanzar la liga. Cuando el pedazo de tela salió volando por los aires el rostro de más de uno se puso alerta. Sin embargo a diferencia de que con el ramo la mayoría no quería atrapar la liga y atarse indirectamente al matrimonio, lamentablemente para Taichi pero afortunadamente para Mimi la liga se vio lanzada justo a su cabeza, un poco apropósito por Yamato.

–Que suerte ¿No? –preguntaba Mimi sonriente colgada del cuello de su novio.

–Si suerte. –ironizó el moreno mirando a Yamato con cierto odio. Ya sabía que vomitarle en los zapatos no le iba a salir gratis.

Y así después de muchos bailes, porras y otros sucesos graciosos la boda finalizaba, claro que el evento no había sido aburrido para nadie.

No después de que Yamato le robara el micrófono a la prima de Daisuke y consiguiera cantarle al menos una canción a su cielo y de que los muchachos dejaran caer a Yamato al haberlo lanzado al aire por una pequeña distracción –léase la prima segunda de Sora que estaba bastante buena. – Sobraba decir que el pobre rubio había gritado con todas sus fuerzas al caer sobre su brazo torcido. La boda terminó dejando así al matrimonio Ishida solo con una única y última preocupación: Su noche de bodas.

Y estaban seguros que a comparación de todo lo que habían vivido esos últimos meses eso si que no les podía salir mal.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Y aqui acaba por fin su odisea. No les he hecho sufrir tanto, fui piadosa con ellos al final. Es que creí que ya habían sufrido mucho por mi asi que les di un día eh mas o menos "normal" Aunque aún asi ni se salvaron de un par de catastrofes xD.

Ya hasta Jun terminó aqui metida y la hice salvar el día de Sora, eso hasta a mí me sorprendió, pero bueno la chica no puede ser tan mala después de todo. Y bueno casi sentí que salía la miel de la computadora cuando escribía el discurso de los amigos; eso fue espontaneo y algo completamente no planeado pero no quise borrarlo.

Y bueno parece que Hikari agarró el ramo :D ¿Será una buena o mala noticia para ella? Bueno ya lo veremos porque no se olviden que viene el epilogo y no se libran de mí tan facilmente... Supongo que lo publicaré en estos días porque es muy cortito y no creo que sea necesario esperar tanto para subirlo :)

Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie con este capitulo y muchisimas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, mi único objetivo era hacer sonreir a alguien con esto.. :)

Chao, chao. Un saludo y beso para todos!


	10. Dos años más tarde

**Titulo: **La odisea de la boda.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Digimon, ni Sora, ni Yamato (LAMENTABLEMENTE) me pertenecen.

**Summary: **Yamato y Sora piensan que es el mejor momento para casarse pero lo que no tenían en cuenta era la cantidad de problemas por los que tendrían que pasar para lograrlo, incluyendo preparativos, amigos imprudentes, confusiones y mucho mas. SORATO, también Takari y un poco de Michi.

**Nota: **Los dejo con el epilogo y así termina oficialmente este fic!

* * *

**EPILOGO. Dos años después:**

Sora sonreía con total satisfacción mientras su esposo la imitaba y al mismo tiempo acariciaba el ligeramente más abultado vientre de su esposa que ya contaba con tres meses de embarazo.

–Nos alegramos mucho por ustedes, chicos. –dijo la futura madre.

–Así es, qué bueno que ya se casan en cuatro meses. –agregó Yamato Ishida que había comprendido que aquella mirada de su esposa solo significaba una cosa.

Había llegado el momento de cobrárselas todas a Takeru y Hikari, en especial una escena de unos anillos que tuvieron que recorrer todo el intestino de Gabumon para llegar a los dedos de los novios.

–Gracias, hermano. –dijo TK de la mano de su ahora futura esposa. –Para ese entonces ya estarás enorme, Sora. Mi sobrinito crece rápido. –murmuró el rubio acariciando el vientre de su cuñada.

–Sí, quisimos decírselos primero a ustedes. –añadió Hikari. –Estamos empezando ya a planearlo todo.

– ¡Qué bueno! –exclamaron el matrimonio a unisonó. –Saben que cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden pedírnosla. –dijo Sora con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

Hikari, que no era tonta y ya se esperaba que su amiga no se olvidaría fácilmente de todo lo que ella tuvo que pasar simplemente asintió prometiéndose que ella se ocuparía de todo por mas que le costase sangre, sudor y lagrimas. Sin que nadie más pudiera decir algo el timbre de la recién adquirida casa de los Ishida sonó indicando que tenían más visitas así que el hombre de la casa se dispuso a abrir.

–Mimi, Taichi, que gran sorpresa. –dijo Matt. –Aquí están TK y Kari que de hecho nos están dando buenas noticias.

– ¿Enserio? Que coincidencia. –comentó Tachikawa. –Nosotros también les traemos noticias y muy buenas. –dijo mientras que de la mano de su novio se acercaba a los otros tres. – ¡Nos casamos en cuatro meses!

El rostro de sorpresa de Hikari y Takeru solo fue comparable con la sonrisa malévola que se formó en los labios de Sora y Yamato. Apenas empezaba la cosa y ya había problemas en la puerta, sin embargo Tai y Mimi lucían radiantes abrazados y mirando a todos como si esperaran pacientemente por una mejor cara de alegría.

– ¿Ni una felicitación? –preguntó Taichi desilusionado. –Me decepcionas, hermana.

Pero Hikari, con el rostro un poco pálido había arrebatado a Mimi de los brazos de su hermano y la había tomado de las muñecas mirándola fijamente a los ojos un poco desquiciada pero es que no era para menos pues para una mujer su boda es lo mas especial y lo último que quería era compartir el mismo mes con tu mejor amiga y tu hermano.

– ¿Qué día de Abril te casas? –preguntó la más joven de los Yagami.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Hikari?

– ¡Solo responde!

–El quince. –dijo Mimi confundida.

Pero ya era obvio por la cara de Takeru y el grito de Hikari que ese día era el mismo elegido por la parejita de ángeles para contraer nupcias, mientras TK le explicaba a sus amigos el porqué de su comportamiento Matt y Sora veían la escena, muy alegres en su sillón.

– ¡Cambia la fecha, Hikari! –exclamaba Taichi.

–No. –negó su hermana. –Cámbiala tu, hermano.

– ¡Ni en sueños! –aseguró Mimi frenéticamente.

–Sean comprensibles. –pedía Takeru mientras rogaba a su novia calmarse un poco. –Nosotros ya hemos visto salones y…

– ¡Y la mayoría solo tiene fecha para ese día, ya lo sabemos también hemos ido a ver! –completó Mimi que no iba a ceder por nada, pero Hikari tampoco lo haría.

– ¡Yo conseguí el ramo en la boda de Sora! –gritó Kari.

Ante esto Sora intercambió una mirada con su esposo un poco asustada notando como empezaban a ser incluidos en esta pelea así que los dos se pusieron de pie lentamente del sillón y trataron de alejarse lo más posible de aquella pelea.

– ¡Pero yo atrape la liga! –recordó Taichi.

–El ramo vale más que la liga, todos lo saben. –replicó Takaishi.

El matrimonio Ishida casi había conseguido su cometido, salir ilesos de esa pelea sin verse entre la disputa de sus amigos hasta que el grito furioso de Mimi Tachikawa mandó todo por el caño.

– ¡SORA, YAMATO! –llamó esta. – ¡DECIDAN USTEDES!

Y ante esta nueva perspectiva Yamato no pudo evitar preguntarse porque siempre cuando se trataba de bodas, aunque no fuera la suya, tenía que terminar mal parado o metido en aprietos mientras Sora se dejaba caer al sillón resignada a una larga sesión de gritos de parte de las dos parejas enojadas que se encontraban en ese momento alterando el orden de su casa nueva. Salvados por la campana, literalmente. El celular de la antigua elegida del amor sonó.

Tras una corta plática la pelirroja colgó pálida mirando a toda la gente que había ahí sudando nerviosa y por consiguiente todos sabían que tenía algo que decir.

–Miyako se casa. –pronunció de pronto, despacio, con miedo a los gritos. –En abril.

Esto iba a ser el apocalipsis y los Ishida, con su conocida mala suerte para las bodas, tendrían que ir a conseguirse un refugio bajo tierra pronto.

* * *

**Nota Final:** Muy corto pero espero que les haya gustado, así concluye finalmente este fic. Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que leyeron y comentaron cada capitulo, gracias por su apoyo y por seguir esta locura. Al principio el epilogo iba a ser la noche de bodas pero... jaja no me salía nada decente y me dije a mi misma ¿Porque no intentar otra cosa? Y así salió esto.

Tal vez algún día haga la secuela basada en estas tres bodas y ¿Porque no? en el embarazo de Sora. Pero para eso faltaría mucho. Ultimamente apenas tengo tiempo e inspiración pero eso no significa que dejaré de publicar cosas (en especial comedia que es lo que mejor me sale ultimamente) Porque ya tengo varias cosas en mente..

Una vez mas un agradecimiento por seguir este fic y espero que les haya gustado y sacado al menos una sonrisa (A mi me sacó varias cuando releía y decía..¿Que tengo en la cabeza xD) En fin, un gran saludo a todos y nos estaremos leyendo!

Un besooo!


End file.
